Is It Wrong?
by Winter Foxx
Summary: Even though they promised to never see each other again after their hot, steamy hookup, Klaus and Caroline somehow tend to be drifting closer together rather than apart after an accidental text. How TVD and TO should be(in my mind)! Rated M for later chapters ;) Klaroline forever. P.S. It's gonna be good.
1. Chapter 1: My Worst Distraction

**A/N: Hi everyone! So it has been years since I've written anything on here so please bear with me. Hope you all enjoy!**

****EDIT: Going through and polishing this story up a bit. Hoping this inspires more from the latest chapter and clears up the writer's block I've been suffering from. **

**Chapter 1: My Worst Distraction**

**What would I do without your smart mouth?  
****Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
****You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
****What's going on in that beautiful mind  
****I'm on your magical mystery ride  
****And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...**

* * *

"Is it wrong that I feel - ?"

"Victorious?"

"Sad," Caroline corrected.

Tyler furrowed his brows in confusion as he glanced over at her, awaiting her explanation.

"I know that Katherine is a horrible person, but…" Caroline paused, searching her mind for the right words to say.

"But you see the good in people." Tyler quickly concluded her thoughts. There was an off-putting tone to his voice that she couldn't miss even if she tried.

Caroline glowered back over at him for moment before turning away and slowly nodding. "You mean Klaus," She paused, "Because I saw the good in Klaus."

Tyler peered down at the ground for a few seconds before glancing up and meeting her eyes again. "Your words, not mine." He lifted himself off the car's hood and paced a few steps away.

Caroline sighed as she also stood up, walking over in Tyler's direction. She simply could not believe he was bringing _this_ up once again. He didn't have to say it, but his attitude and body language gave everything away. She had known him for too long to not see the obvious signs. Growing furious, Caroline decided she had enough.

"Your hybrid bite just killed someone and no one even batted an eye. I sleep with the wrong guy weeks ago and I don't hear the end of it! How is that fair?" She sharply asked.

Tyler turned around to face her. "I don't know, Care. Maybe people just expect more from you."

"Why?" She asked, her voice rising. "Because being good comes _so_ easy to me? Well guess what, Tyler, it doesn't. I am a _vampire_. I have the _same_ impulses as you, so I'm allowed to make some mistakes along the way. Yes, I slept with Klaus, but after you walked away from me. That was _my_ choice and I am living with it. And I don't need to be hearing about it every five seconds, so just get over it or get out of my life. But – " She paused briefly, voice falling flat. "I'm done feeling guilty." Caroline forced her eyes away from Tyler's baffled expression and stormed off towards her car. She needed to get away from him and from everything else that was going on around her.

Tyler was left speechless. He could only watch her as she quickly disappeared into the night. He, too, left the Salvatore boarding house minutes later after recollecting his thoughts. He still could not believe Caroline, or her betrayal - even if it had been weeks ago. Klaus, the man who had killed his mother, who slaughtered dozens of his friends, and who had sired him like his little slave… and Caroline went and _slept_ with the man?

Tyler slammed his hand down against the steering wheel.

"_Bastard!_" Tyler yelled. It frustrated Tyler how absolutely powerless he was against Klaus. He thought back to his little run in with the hybrid in New Orleans, and how Klaus effortlessly, and embarrassingly, defeated him and any hope of taking his life. It was after his run-in with Klaus that Tyler returned to Mystic Falls, abandoning his unavailing quest to finally be with Caroline again. Except, he soon learned what she had done with the bastard. Even then, Klaus had managed to rip away more of the little life Tyler had left.

With these agonizing thoughts, Tyler continued to drive.

* * *

In no time, Caroline had made it back to her college's dorm hall. She was still fuming over how unreasonable Tyler has been these past few weeks. He didn't deserve a say in the matter after turning his back on her when she gave him the choice between her or his blinded rage of revenge. She knew the consequences of sleeping with Klaus, but she didn't have any regrets. She was fed up on being everyone's second choice, when she had always been Klaus's first. For once in her life, it had felt _right_.

Caroline made her way up the dorm hall's wooden stairs and into her room. She quickly changed into shorts and a tank, and crawled into bed under the covers. She grabbed her phone off the end table and brought it above her face. She was expecting a furious message or voicemail from Tyler, but instead found a text from Stefan.

_"We have a problem." _Stefan's message read.

Caroline sighed. She already had enough problems of her own, she thought sarcastically.

_"What's going on?"_ She typed back. She waited a few minutes, but there was no response. She thought about calling Stefan, but she didn't think she could deal with anything else tonight. All she could think about was Tyler and his relentless accusations, atop of Nadia and Katherine's death only hours before.

She was about to call it a night, but her phone buzzed as she reached out to set it down.

_"It's about Elena -_ _I'll fill you in tomorrow. Get some rest."_ Stefan's said.

Caroline had almost forgotten Elena had just claimed her body back after Katherine's creepy possession that no one seemed to notice, especially her or Stefan. Stefan's message was beginning to worry Caroline, though. If it had anything in the slightest to do with Katherine, she would be taking back her words from earlier.

_"Sounds good." _Caroline responded, placing the phone down and turning the lamp off. She was determined to get a good night's rest before this problem with Elena was dealt with. She rolled on to her side, placing her hands under her cheek as she shut her eyes. However, Tyler's voice echoed around her mind. It annoyed her, and she wanted nothing more than to rid herself from his words. The tears began to sting her eyes, but she refused to cry and willed her mind to think of anything else.

In that moment, Caroline thought about her time in the woods with Klaus. She often fought against the memory, yet it was simply one of the most exhilarating moments she's ever experienced. She remembered his dark eyes on her after their fervent kiss, so full of lust and urgency to have her for the first and last time. The way he quickly had her melting to the touch of his skilled hands. How violent yet equally gentle he was with her fledgling vampire body.

And his words, as he delicately spoke to her before, _"I will walk away and never come back. I promise."_

How could he make such a promise? Caroline wondered, finding herself becoming more aggravated as she thought about it. I still didn't make sense to her. And, at the end of their day, they had one final exchange that countered his first agreement.

_"It's quite a shame. For you, though, I shall keep my word. However -" Klaus spoke, eyeing her features as she elegantly dressed herself, fidgeting among the leaves. He certainly despised his terms with her, however, it was the only way he knew she would come forward with her feelings._

_"There's always a chance for you to come to me. Just say the word," He said in a low voice. Maybe not today, he thought. Perhaps another day._

_He watched her carefully, trying to get a glimpse of any reaction upon her face as she took in his final proposal._

_She glanced over to him. She was about to yell at him, to remind him that her answer was still 'no.' Yet, at the same time, this was it. He promised to never return to her. For all she knew she would never see him again. And as much as she hated herself, she began to dislike the idea of him disappearing from their lives. _

_Before she could respond, he spoke once again, feeling as though he couldn't stand another refusal from her as he expected. Instead, she ought to decide on her own time. "You should return to your friends. They may begin to ask of your whereabouts," He said evenly. _

_She eyed him strangely for a moment before her eyes widened with alarm. It was already past dusk and she had not returned to the Salvatore's yet. What were the others going to think?_

_Klaus smirked as he watched the many emotions cross her face. He knew he would miss her deeply, and this final goodbye was a wooden stake to his chest. He then approached her, causing her to still her movements, and taking her shoulders in either of his hands. He slowly brought his lips to her forehead._

_"Goodbye, love." He mouthed against her warm skin before reluctantly letting her go._

_When Caroline had only blinked, he was gone._

Caroline let out another sigh, turning in her bed. He can't just do that to her; having the final word and leaving her to contemplate upon his ridiculous terms.

Caroline, for the first time since their last encounter, pondered what was going on in New Orleans at this moment. What was the big, bad original hybrid up to? If Klaus was so willing to walk away from her and leave the decision up to her, what had been transpiring in that hectic place?

She suddenly chuckled at the trivial thought that had entered her mind and dozed off into a deep sleep. All this questioning and interpreting was what he aspired from her.

* * *

"If you're gonna kill me for that, get on with it." Marcel said to Klaus, unafraid of his fate that rested in the hybrid's hands. Marcel had prepared for this - for the day Klaus would end his life for all his past mistakes, especially his betrayal. So Marcel stood tall, welcoming death with an open embrace.

Klaus had just driven Rebekah out of town after learning how she revealed him to Mikael years ago. If that wasn't enough, Marcel had also been involved with her little plot who Klaus had trusted greater than any. Marcel should be dead; his crime was unforgivable. However, Klaus couldn't act upon that betrayal now. The hatred and anger he felt before had all but crumpled away. Instead, Klaus was being weighed down with this familiar feeling of deception. He could not kill his sister, so how could he possibly kill Marcel who he viewed as a son? No words were to be said. Klaus had to back down from Marcel's taunt, giving him victory and the right to his home.

Klaus unwillingly broke his stare with Marcel. The original hybrid sighed with defeat as he glanced down at the ground and began heading for the stairs in the courtyard of his home, giving no particular attention to the anxious, thirsty vampires around him.

By the time Klaus had made it to the top of the stairs, there had been frantic shuffling from down below. Klaus hastily looked back down to see Elijah standing in the middle of the courtyard where he had just stood, and adjusting his suite, nonetheless. Marcel's body was now across the compound lying at the bottom of a pillar as a result to Elijah's strike.

"Good evening," Elijah spoke smoothly, having the full attention of the vampires who surrounded him.

This was going to be good, Klaus thought. He leisurely strolled to the center of the railings and awaited his brother's next actions.

"I trust I need no introduction, after all, this was once my family home. Tonight – " Elijah paused for a moment, "I'm taking it back."

Elijah turned around to eye Marcel, who was now standing, and continued on with his demands. "Your privileges here have been revoked. Marcellus, out of respect for my sister, I will grant you this one mercy. I will allow you to keep your life." Elijah pointed a finger at him. "However, you are here by exiled." Elijah turned around and began striding in the opposite direction. "If I as so much as find a trace of you in the French Quarter, it will not end will for you. Do you understand?" He turned around in Marcel's direction, seeking confirmation that his orders were heard.

Accepting his silence for his response, Elijah took a quick spin to the other vampires who crowded the compound. "That is all. Run along."

As if being compelled, each of the vampires began to filing out of the courtyard without a word. Marcel stood against the pillar, taking in this loss by Elijah's hands. He then soundlessly joined the other vampires and left. Soon, the courtyard was empty.

Klaus, who had found this scenario wildly entertaining, spoke down to Elijah in a low voice, "Nicely done, brother." Yet, there was no amusement found in his declaration.

Elijah instantly peered up at Klaus.

"You're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed." With a diminutive smirk, Klaus left his place against the railing and made way to this room.

Elijah let Klaus's comment sink in. There was no more Rebekah who needed protection from Klaus or anyone else here. It was merely the impeccable time to reclaim their home. After all, Klaus had proved incapable of running this place as he stood idly by watching it crumble. Elijah understood that he would have to take matters into his own hands if they were going to accomplish this task. So, yes, maybe he was beginning to sound like his younger half-brother.

As it was already late in the evening, Klaus finally prepared for sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and he was certain there was more of his brother where that came from. This side of Elijah was always a sight to see, particularly to him. With little to no sleep in these past few days, Klaus momentarily drifted to sleep.

He abruptly woke, though, not to the morning sun as he had hoped for. His phone was lit up on the nightstand, indicating that someone was trying to contact him once it ceased its maddening buzz.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. If this was Rebekah, she had better prayed she made it halfway across the world by now. He pondered if this was even worth his time or to just return to sleep. For the sake of his curiosity, he reached over to the nightstand.

As Klaus brought the screen into view, he was shocked to see a rather unanticipated, yet familiar name read across the display. In a split second, he rose to properly sit up on the king sized bed, completely disregarding how exhausted he previously was. For the first time in the past few days, his lips formed a small, yet genuine smile. He opened her message only to find the content much shorter than he'd desired, unpredictably giving him an alarming sensation in his gut.

_"Klaus.." _The message read.

Glancing away from the phone, he whispered her name into the night.

_"Caroline."_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this little teaser of what may hopefully transpire into something big :) If you couldn't tell, Caroline's story begins after TVD episode 5x15 while Klaus's is after 1x16 in TO. This short chapter was just to get things started. I will try to stay along with both stories, but will also be tweaking some things here and there.**

**My cover image was made by the wonderful klaroline-fantasies over on tumblr!**


	2. Chapter 2: No Sleep

**Chapter 2: No Sleep**

**Many are the days I've wanted to cease  
****lay myself down and find some relief.  
****Heavy is the head that gets no sleep.  
****we carry our lives around in our memories.  
****Take away this apathy,  
****and bury it before it buries me.**

* * *

Klaus's thoughts raced searching for the reason of this unforeseen message from Caroline.

His jaw tightened. She would never text him, even out of boredom. Something had to be wrong for this message and at this late of hour. He glanced up at the clock hung on the wall, 3:00am.

The last time she had ever contacted him directly was to help save the older Salvatore. This simply had to be nothing more than that.

It brought a smile to Klaus's lips, appreciating that she hadn't erased him from her contacts.

Klaus then dismissed the absurd notion from his mind. He was about to message back when he decided calling her would be more appropriate. Yet, if this was such an emergency, why only his name in the text?

He didn't want to continue playing this guessing game and might as well get his questions answered over a call.

He hurriedly dialed her number, from memory of course, and anxiously awaited her voice sitting on the bed's ledge. The phone rang and rang and eventually reached her voicemail.

He deeply sighed.

It ached every muscle in him not knowing the meaning of this text and moreover the fact she wasn't picking up to his call made only moments after. He tried dialing once more with the same end result.

He stood and paced around in the dark as he drummed his phone against his lips, contemplating what he was to do.

Perhaps, he supposed, she was considering his conclusive offer. The thought never crossed his mind until now. Maybe this was her trying to reach out in an attempt to capture his interests, which he honestly would never lose, and leave her small town behind.

He suddenly stopped and laughed, amused by his own internal conflict this girl was causing in his mind over a simple message. She didn't have a hold on him anymore, or did she? He returned to Mystic Falls to put those feelings to rest. He was certain she had done the same and he meant nothing to her anymore.

Yet, his impulse to catch the first plane back to Virginia was encroaching more into his mind at the thought of having a reason to see her beautiful face again.

But the French Quarter was in quail as neither the humans, witches, werewolves or vampires could not come to an affluent agreement. He could not risk leaving while no one would have Elijah's back. Nor should Caroline come here as things were soon to become perilous.

After circling the room numerous times, he decided not to make any rash decisions, at least not tonight.

To keep his composure and not appear desperate, he replied to her message.

_What is it?_

Maybe too emotionless, however it would suffice. Since his two calls failed, he didn't expect a response back anytime soon. He went back to sleep.

* * *

Caroline steadily woke in the morning to the sun making its way through the gaps between the closed curtains. She stirred around in her blankets before she decided it was time to finally get up. She rolled out of bed to put the coffee on while she showered.

After tying her hair up in a towel and pulling a small robe around her wet body, Caroline noticed her phone had chimed in the other room.

It must be Stefan, she thought, thinking back to last night.

Before going over to her phone, she instead got dressed and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot.

She knew she wouldn't get to enjoy this free time for the remainder of the day so she made the most of it. After getting her makeup on and doing some unnecessary cleaning, Caroline went to pick up her phone.

She had a few messages from Stefan, Matt, and her mom. She sighed and continued to scroll down as there were actually more messages in her inbox. As she continued to scroll, her fingers suddenly froze in place. She stared at her phone, trying to process the name her eyes gazed upon.

It finally hit her, she was seeing _Klaus's_ name. He had sent her a message.

"Are you serious?" She shrieked throwing her free hand up in the air.

With no desire of seeing what he had to say, Caroline threw her phone on her bed and backed away from it. How could he be doing this to her? After all, he had made a promise.

She paced around her room, deliberating what his intentions were.

After moments, she walked back over to her bed and picked up her phone, now eager to read his message.

As she opened the message, she gasped, now figuring out his purpose. _She_ had texted him _first_.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

This was obscene, she didn't send this message. She observed the time it was apparently sent, 2:56am this morning. She had already been long asleep by then, so how was this possible?

Caroline examined the text sent out which only read "Klaus..". She groaned, how pathetic did that make her sound? Even though she was upset about this text that she does not recall ever sending, she was slightly offended by his short, petulant response to her. Only to receive a "What is it?" in return from Klaus was odd and for some reason she did not comprehend, hurt her.

She wouldn't let it bother her though anymore. Wanting to forget this happened, she hastily erased the message. Today was about Elena.

She looked to her other messages from her friends.

_Elena has the ripper virus in her system. _Stefan's message read. _We need you to go search Wes's lab and find out anything you can. Katherine did this._

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked. If Katherine was only still alive she would go and kill her herself. That's it, she takes back everything she said from last night.

This day just couldn't get any worse, Caroline thought.

However, Stefan's message lead her to believe that Wes may have worked up a cure in the first place.

Caroline read through the other messages from Matt who was also discussing Elena's current predicament and one from her mom just checking in on her.

After she had received the address, Caroline went to search Wes's lab at Stefan's request trying to find anything in his files or shelves for the antidote for the ripper virus in Elena's veins that was slowly destroying her physically and mentally. She did not have time to consider about Klaus, who somehow kept reentering her mind.

As Caroline was listening to a recording she found of Wes in his lab, a stranger appeared behind her.

Caroline lashed around to face the unknown man as he quickly made a shrewd remark about werewolves listening in on Wes's recorder. He soon introduced himself as Enzo and Caroline recognized his name hearing about him and Damon.

Having fathomed that Elena now had werewolf venom in her system, Caroline was about to break down. Of course it was werewolf venom. And the only known cure –

Caroline huffed in her mind, "Klaus."

She pushed the idea from her mind, there had to be another cure for the werewolf venom along with the ripper virus.

Caroline also tried to ignore Enzo by making offensive comments about him and Damon, she didn't need his help or want it for that matter.

"Right, Damon mentioned you get a little judgy." He spoke, and with his lips forming a smile he continued, "And again, he also said you have a thing for accents." As he spoke in his thick accent, but obviously he was referring to someone else.

Caroline stopped smiling after that sentence, knowing too well what he meant. He was bringing up Klaus? _Really? _How on Earth of all people did Enzo know about Klaus? She already had a problem going on and the last thing she needed was to be reminded of him, again.

She sighed and spoke in a more serious tone, "Just stay out of it. We don't need any more problems."

As she was about to leave Enzo and her hopeless search behind, Enzo informed her that he in fact had the antidote she was after. Catching her interests, he went on to explain about this antidote and the travelers and apparently it required Stefan.

"No, you and your spooky friends do not need Stefan." Caroline threatened.

"You evidently don't understand, goldilocks." He smirked. "It's the only way, trust me."

"Trust you?" Caroline laughed. "You're Damon's friend. How can you expect me to trust you?"

"What other option do you have?" He asked. "Your friend Elena is getting worse by the minute."

Caroline exhaled loudly, knowing that he was right.

"Give Stefan a call and tell him you need to meet up, but do not mention any of the specifics. No one else can know. We can't have your new witchy friend knowing either."

"What's in it for the travelers? Why are they willing to help in the first place? There has to be some catch." She said.

"All you need to know is that they have the cure, now get on with it." He instructed.

"Urgh." Caroline grumbled. Suddenly, her phone began ringing. Stefan had been providing her updates on Elena throughout the day, this must have been him again.

Caroline reached in her back pocket and instantly answered her phone without checking who it was. She needed a break from Enzo and this was the opportunity that presented itself.

"How's she?" She eagerly asked.

"Well now, Caroline – " The voice began with a snicker.

Caroline gasped, knowing this voice too well that was not Stefan's.

"Klaus?!" She pulled the phone away from her ear to exam her screen, and sure enough there was his unsolicited name.

Enzo who now sat on top of a table glanced over at her in confusion. She shook her head at him and turned around. After recalling the name Damon had mentioned to him and hearing his voice through Caroline's phone, Enzo let out a small laugh as this was too comical and satirical.

Caroline walked a few strides away from Enzo, not able to embrace who she was on the phone with at the moment.

"Who else, love? Did you forget to check your caller ID? Or how about that message from earlier this morning?" He let out a small chuckle. Hearing her voice always made him feel more vigorous, something he felt was contagious from her.

After not hearing from her all morning or day, Klaus became keener on getting in touch with her.

"First, why are you calling me? Second, I never sent you a text." She shouted in frustration at her phone. With Enzo in the room, she could feel her cheeks begin to get warm as he was listening in on their conversation.

"I have a message from you that would say otherwise, love. And judging by your voice, you seem not to be in some sort of catastrophic danger." He refuted.

"For your information, I personally did not send anything. And I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

_Of course you can, love_. Klaus chuckled to himself.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy." She snapped ready to hang up. She did not understand why she was getting upset at him. She just confessed her feelings for him mentally and physically not long ago. Yet, it seemed like he was still here ruining her friend's lives and all she felt for him was revulsion.

"Hold on now, love." Klaus demanded, his voice lowering. She could hear the growl rising in his voice as she realized that she may be being too harsh.

She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "What?"

"Don't tell me someone stole your phone out of spite. Tell me the truth for this." He impatiently pressed.

"Look, I already told you. And if you don't believe me, fine." She said. "I have no idea because I was already asleep by then."

"And it didn't occur to you to respond?" He asked, his voice becoming irritated. He could somehow sense she did not want to be partaking in this conversation with him. And who was this man he could hear cackling in the background as she spoke?

Klaus was leaning back against a wooden table with one hand grasped on to the edge. He hadn't realized that he had completely crushed the side of the table under his grasp until he felt the pain of the splinters in his hand.

The tension was building in him, this conversation was not going how he intended.

"No, it didn't. But really, I have to go now, Klaus. So go along and torture some poor innocent lives or something. I could use with a little less of you for the time being" She instantly closed her eyes, wishing she could take back that last comment as it did not come out the way she expected. She felt like she was constantly being reminded of Klaus from everyone any chance they got, but she did not intend to take it out on Klaus like that.

There was a long pause. Caroline bit her lip, what had she done?

"Very well. Goodbye, Caroline." He hissed. He hung up his phone and slid it into his jacket pocket. He brought both of his hands and ran them over his head and paced around the room.

He walked back over to the table. He deliberated for a moment as he rested his palms down on its polished surface. But in an instant, his hands fell underneath the surface as he aggressively threw the table into the wall causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. Now in a foul mood, he needed some sort of distraction.

"Wait –" Caroline regretfully began, only realizing that he was already gone. She brought her phone away from her ear and let it drop to her side as she turned back around to face Enzo.

"Well, that was very peculiar." Enzo finally spoke, breaking the silence that now filled the room. He had remained sitting on the table looking through some of Wes's papers.

"Don't even start." Caroline muttered, shooting him a callous look.

Enzo raised his hands, "Fine, fine. No questions about your boyfriend." He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, desperately wanting to rip his throat out at that instant.

They finally got over their dispute before Caroline called Stefan. She went to meet up with him later at an abandoned train yard where the travelers came to an agreement with them concerning the cure for Elena and Damon.

As night fell and the travelers were still gathering information about Stefan's doppelganger, Caroline went to sit down on the rusted stairs of an old boxcar.

She pulled out her phone. She didn't have a single message or call.

She scrolled through her contacts, her fingers pausing on Klaus. She stepped over the line before. It wasn't fair to him. Her heart desperately wanted to dial his number, and apologize for how cruel she was before to him.

Caroline glanced back over at the travelers and Stefan as they continued to do their ritual to find Stefan's doppelganger. It appeared they may be awhile still.

She looked down at her phone and hit the dial button and closed her eyes while she patiently waited. She wasn't sure if he would even consider answering her call now. But she continued to wait as it rang.

By the sixth ring, he finally picked up.

"Caroline, what a nice surprise." He spoke in an icy voice. His speech was slurred, she could instantly tell he was intoxicated.

"Klaus." She breathed, "About bef –"

"Save it, love." He snarled. "I'm in no need of your pity."

"Hear me out." She quickly pleaded, her voice saddening. She could hear loud music in the background and voices all over that she swore she was getting a headache if that was possible. When he didn't interrupt, she went on.

"I stepped out of line before, it's just been very stressful around here and," She paused, then continuing in a lower voice, "Everyone knows about us. It's the only thing I hear and I've just had enough of it. And then with the whole message thing; it just doesn't end."

"And now you feel regretful." He sneered without hesitation.

"No, that's not what I mea –"

She paused as she could hear someone call Klaus's name in the phone's background. A woman's voice.

"Sorry," Caroline quickly mumbled, now feeling slightly tense. "I only wanted to apologize."

Klaus sighed, becoming more serious, "I've got other matters to attend to." It pained him severely, she was apologizing and all he could do was depart from her beautiful voice. However, his pawns were all in place and it was time to make his move.

"I shall reach you later. It's not safe now, love." With that, he hung up.

Caroline stiffened. Not safe? She thought. What did he mean?

However, a smile found its way to her face. He at least did not sound terribly upset at the end of their short conversation.

* * *

"Who was that?" Genevieve asked, a trace of envy masking her tone.

"Just an old friend, sweetheart." Klaus turned to her sliding his phone in his breast pocket. "Now, let's get back to the party."

* * *

**A/N: Just want to firstly thank everyone who has followed, fav'd and reviewed the previous chapter! It really means a lot and gives me the inspiration to keep going!  
**

**Sorry, for all you Klaroliners to see applesauce's name (still unsure why she is referred to that) but she will have a slight part in the story. But don't worry.**

**Up next, Klaus finds an unexpected someone running through the Quarter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Find Myself Today

**A/N: Just letting you guys know that you are amazing! As for this chapter, I'll only say that I wrote it late at night and fairly quickly. If it at all seems confusing, I apologize. I haven't been able to fully edit it because I just wanted to update the story as soon as I finished. **

**Chapter 3: I'll Find Myself Today**

**I will never know**  
**Myself until I do this on my own**  
**And I will never feel**  
**Anything else until my wounds are healed**

**I will never be**  
**Anything till I break away from me**  
**I will break away**  
**I'll find myself today**

* * *

"We're not staying there for a week." Enzo groaned, watching Caroline in his rear view mirror who was cramming in the last of her luggage. They made a quick stop at her house to pick up a few belongings at her request before they traveled down to Atlanta. They had just left the traveler's camp so it was still late at night.**  
**

In order to save Stefan from the travelers, Caroline agreed to go along with Enzo to kill Stefan's last doppelganger. Unfortunately, Stefan was not able to join.

"And what if we can't find him?" Caroline snapped as she slammed the trunk's door closed, perhaps too forcefully as a small crack formed on the back window.

Enzo firmly closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose eyes with his thumb and fore finger, "The travelers have Stefan to keep track of his doppelganger, remember? And this is a new car. Have a little decency."

Caroline opened the passengers' door and leapt inside. "You stole it! I was perfectly fine with taking my car, but here we are." She said drily as he started the car back up.

"Easy now, we have a seven hour drive. Let's try to at least pretend to like each other."

Caroline huffed in protest but knew she would have to get used to him, at least for now.

Over the time of their drive, Enzo began to share stories of his time in Wes's lab and the horrible things Wes did to both Damon and him for how many years. Caroline could only listen to his words, disheartened that anyone, even Damon, should have to go through that.

"Sounds like something Damon would do." Caroline mumbled to Enzo's detailed retelling of when Damon left him to burn in his cell.

Enzo laughed, "He is a monster." No hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Out of nowhere, after Enzo had finished talking, Caroline felt incredibly nauseous and drowsy. Ever since being turned, she had never once felt particularly fatigued out of the blue. It was as if she was being drugged with vervain, minus the pain aspect. She placed her palm on her forehead and rested on the side window.

Enzo peeked over at her since she had not been saying anything, which he thought was odd as she had spoken and responded to him the entire way thus far.

"Everything alright, blondie?" He asked, inspecting her for the problem.

"Yeah, I just feel drained for some reason. Do you think we could stop and get-?"

"No." Enzo cut her off. He was not about to stop when they were only an hour away.

"I just – I don't know what's happening." Caroline began, her voice becoming garbled. "I could just pass out right now."

Enzo heavily sighed, "For goodness sake, sweetheart. We're almost there, just rest your eyes for now or something. And how are you even tired?" He asked.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes for a few moments and instantly felt a luring to fall sleep. She quickly opened them back up, something was not right.

"Do you need a bite?" He asked. "We do have blood bags in the back…"

"No, this is different. We need to stop." She demanded.

Enzo rolled his eyes, "Fine. Where?"

As they were driving by a sign for the city of Jefferson, a Starbucks billboard suddenly appeared on a list with other fast food stops.

"There." Caroline instructed pointing to the sign.

"Alright." Enzo said as he signaled over and got of the interstate.

They drove for a few miles until they reached the Starbucks. Caroline slowly exited the car as she found it difficult to stand. Enzo dashed over to her side, starting to become particularly concerned.

Enzo then helped her inside and had her take a seat on one of the empty couches as he went up to order her coffee. A very strong coffee for that matter.

Caroline sat up right as best as she could on the couch. However, it felt so comfortable. Laying down on her side couldn't hurt, could it?

She gently laid down her tiring body and let the couch cushions engulf her mass. She had never felt so at peace and comforted. She began to close her eyes and as soon as she did, she drifted to sleep.

Enzo had just placed his order by compulsion and irritably waited for the barista to give him their finest, strongest coffee. He glanced back over at Caroline who must have been laying fully on the couch for her body wasn't visible to him anymore.

The barista then called out his coffee and Enzo quickly snatched it from his hands and headed over to Caroline. He turned the end of the couch to look down at her, but she was gone. Instead, in her place a gold coin.

* * *

Caroline abruptly woke, realizing that she must have looked foolish to fall asleep in a Starbucks during the morning hours. She stretched her hands out while slowly opening her eyes. She felt a cool breeze on her back, it felt pleasant as the air was warmer than usual.

In an instant she sat up. She was outside now. Why on Earth was she outside, she thought. And instead of the comfortable couch she remembered, she was sitting in a green chair with a white circular table in front of her.

She quickly looked around to collect her surroundings. She was under an enormous green and white canopy awning that provided shade from the sun. There were other people under the awning eating and drinking at different tables that were closely by. There was also a metal gate that fenced everyone in, as do some outdoor cafés.

Caroline stood up and quickly exited the café and out into the morning sun. She looked around expecting to see Enzo but he was nowhere to be in sight. She glanced back up at the canopy from the café.

She mouthed the text on the canopy, "Café Du Monde – The Original Coffee Stand?"

She turned around to face the street and laughed. "Alright, Enzo! You got me! I won't fall asleep anymore. Let's just get going. I feel much better now." She yelled out to the crowd of people flocking in all sorts of directions. _Why are there so many people?!_ Caroline questioned.

However, there was no response from Enzo.

She decided to take out her cell and try giving him a call. She dialed his number however her phone gave her an error that her service had been terminated and needed to be reactivated.

"Urgh." She grunted shoving her phone in her back pocket. She turned in the opposite direction to look around more for Enzo through the crowd but her eyes halted on a sign about 50 meters away. It was an old historical sign, nothing too special about it, but the top two words stood out to her with all the questions she currently had.

Her heart dropped then. _New Orleans _the words read.

She walked towards the sign. "No." She whispered.

Possibly she was still lethargic, she did just pass out for no apparent reason and woke up somewhere else. Until she was a foot away from it, the sign still read the same thing, _New Orleans._

"No, no, no." She began to panic grabbing her head with both her hands. She turned back around to face the overpopulated street.

This had to be some prank, she believed. Enzo was merely getting back at her. She still didn't know him too well and this could be how he takes jokes.

She shook her head then. No one in their right mind would ever do this.

Caroline finally decided to sit down on the street in front of the sign. Behind the sign was a large tree that shaded the entire area around it, including part of the street since its branches spread out far. But since the sun was still rising, it wasn't much of a problem right now.

Caroline rested her back against the cold stone wall behind her and decided to eavesdrop on the locals and find out exactly where she was.

After a few minutes of gathering information, she realized she was in fact in New Orleans. But more specifically, the French Quarter segment of the city.

Ever since noticing the New Orleans sign, Caroline had been pushing one notion to the back of her mind, not giving it a chance to be considered. She knew very well that _he_ was somewhere in this area, yet he must not know that she is here. She couldn't go to him for help. It would ache every muscle in her and all those feelings would come rushing back. He had to be avoided at all costs.

Caroline had enough of sitting around and walked over to a tourist by the looks of her outfit and the camera wrapped around her neck.

Caroline stopped the girl in her tracks and stared into her eyes, "Everything is alright. Give me your cell phone." She compelled.

"Sure, here you go." The girl smiled and eagerly handed her phone over to Caroline.

Caroline quickly dialed Enzo's number, after having to remember it from the previous night to call him.

In an instant, he answered, "Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"Enzo it's me, Caroline!" She cried into the phone, comforted to hear his voice.

"Caroline?! Where the bloody hell are you?!" He shouted. "I've been looking for nearly 20 minutes now for you. I was about to tear this poor excuse of a coffee shoppe apart"

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean?"

"I mean I was about to kill every –"

"Wait, hold on." She cut in, "Are you still at Starbucks? In Georgia?"

"Well I wasn't about to leave without you. Even though you think it's real mature to get up and go wherever your little heart desires. We have a plan to stick to, remember? Now, tell me where you are so we can get back on schedule." He demanded in his exasperated accent.

She sighed, "Enzo, I think I'm in New Orleans."

There was a pause for a few moments.

"What?" He probed.

Caroline could sense he wasn't taking her seriously. How could he? She didn't even believe it. How was it realistically possible to go yet another 7, almost 8, hours in 20 minutes? Not even a vampire would be remotely capable of that. Plus, she was asleep when it happened.

"I know it sounds crazy but, can't you hear everyone around me?" She asked. Her voice sped up in fear as she was finally grasping her own situation. "I mean, I thought I fell asleep on a couch in Starbucks but instead I woke up at some strange café sitting outside at a table alone. I don't know what's going on. It's just really starting to freak me out." She breathed heavily, about to start choking on her words.

Enzo couldn't deny what the voices around her were saying, and she certainly did not sound like she was lying.

"Can you get a ride to Atlanta?" Enzo finally asked.

Caroline's eyes flickered at the thought, "Yeah, I should be able to. No problem."

"Good. I don't know what's going on, blondie, but let's meet up in Atlanta and then we can try to figure things out. What do you say?" Enzo asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Caroline felt extremely relieved. "I'll call you when I find a way out."

"Hurry, time is of the essence." He repeated his line from the previous night. He hung up the phone and went to back to his car and resumed his drive to Atlanta.

Caroline hung up the girl's phone. The girl had been patiently waiting for her to finish. Caroline faced the girl and spoke, "You are going to let me keep this phone, go buy yourself a new one, and forget this ever happened."

The girl suddenly blinked like she woke up from a deep sleep and glared at Caroline as if she was in her way, "Pardon me," The girl began and started walking in the opposite direction.

Caroline smirked and started heading down the street, searching from someone who could get her out of this chaotic place. She eyed up a young man who was getting into his truck parked on the side of the street. Caroline rushed over to him.

"Excuse me." Caroline called out to the boy.

When he finally realized he was being shouted at, he turned around to look at her. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You are going to take me to Atlanta, no questions asked. Got it?" She compelled.

"Uh y-yeah sure, get in." He responded mindlessly.

She bounced in the passenger's side and dialed Enzo's number once again.

"Guess who just found herself a way to Atlanta?" Caroline snickered over the phone, practically jumping in her seat knowing that she would soon be able to get out of this place.

"Well, considering you're a vampire I'm sure it came as no difficult task for you." Enzo mocked.

"Hey, I can be persuasive on my own thank you very much." She taunted back at him.

As Caroline and Enzo spoke, the boy kept driving in the north direction to get on the interstate to go over Lake Pontchartrain. The boy was stopped at a stop sign on the French Quarter's border. As the road was clear of traffic, he slowly eased off the brakes and continued to drive.

However, the truck suddenly stopped mid-way through the stop sign and Caroline was painfully strained to drop the phone from her hands as an invisible force began to crush her at her legs. The truck was only pushing her harder from behind into this invisible wall.

"What the hell?" The boy muttered, pushing further down on the gas as his truck wasn't moving. Of course, it could not move because Caroline was in it.

"Stop! Back up, back up!" Caroline shouted to the boy. She had both hands up in the air trying to push off the wall as the truck's seat was pushing her closer and closer into it, nearly crushing her.

The boy instantly let off the gas and put the truck in reverse. Caroline suddenly relaxed back into her seat as the force was now gone. She reached back down to pick up the phone.

"Enzo, there's a problem. Let me call you back."

The boy parked the truck at the side of the street, allowing Caroline to get out. She walked over to the stop sign they were previously at. She raised her hands in the air trying to feel the invisible wall. A few feet after the stop sign, she finally touched it.

"What is going on?" She yelled feeling the wall she could not get pass.

"Is everything ok?" The boy asked observing her questionably.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around to face him, "Just get out of here and forget about it." She demanded.

The boy did as she instructed while she continued to follow along the wall with her hands. She followed it for several blocks until she encountered another wall in the direction she was headed. This caused her to head back down south to where she previously was when she woke up. She continued to follow the wall and after some time of encountering more walls, it led her back to the stop sign where she first clashed with it.

She gasped finally figuring everything out. She was confined to the French Quarter and was not able to leave.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Enzo asked.

"I mean, some witch has me locked in the French Quarter!" Caroline snapped, pacing angrily in a circle on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's for other vampires and not only you?"

"How would I know? Urgh, I don't know what to do. I just want to go home." Caroline moaned. "This might have something to do with why I'm here in the first place."

Enzo sighed, he was helpless from where he currently was. "Here's the plan, I'm going to go take care of this doppelganger business while you try to figure out what's going on. When I'm done I'll drive down there."

Caroline thought about it for a moment, but she soon realized that she might as well save Enzo the time and do some digging as to why there is a boundary spell up and more importantly why she is trapped in it.

"Fine." She agreed. "Just hurry."

They both hung up. Caroline went to sit down on a nearby bench and called Stefan figuring he would want to know what's going on.

After filling him in with all the details, he was just as confused as Enzo first was.

"So wait, let me get this right. You fell asleep in Georgia and then woke up in Louisiana, all within 20 minutes?" He asked.

"That's right, Stefan."

"How is that even possible?" He contemplated, "Do you think it has anything to do with K –?"

"I don't know." She quickly jolted in, not wanting to hear his name or think about him. Too many feelings, she thought. This did though make her think of the message that was sent to Klaus early in the morning. Could any of this be connected? She deliberated for moment. Nothing was making any sense.

She decided not to tell Stefan about that little mishap.

"Well, Care. I feel like he is you're only option. You're stuck in New Orleans, there's a boundary spell up, and let's not forget you somehow were transported from somewhere hours away in a matter of minutes. I don't know how that is even possible. This isn't just coincidence and there are definitely witches involved." He paused for a moment, "And, let's face it, Klaus would be the safest place for you to be right now. And I doubt he is behind this."

Caroline closed her eyes as she took in Stefan's thoughtful insight of the situation and hearing Klaus's name. Her heart fluttered for a moment. Although, she couldn't be sure if he was or wasn't behind it.

"Yeah, but." She began, not able to find the words to oppose him. She knew he was right. "Of course, this would be happening to me." Her voice quivered. She could already feel the tears begin to burn in her eyes. "You're in danger and I'm stuck here."

"Hey, hey you're going to be alright." Stefan spoke in a more stern tone. "If anyone can handle this, it's you. You're one of the strongest people I know, Care. And I'll be alright, Enzo has it under control."

"Thanks, Stefan." She sniffled.

"Just try not to get into trouble before Enzo gets there." He teased.

"Can't make any promises." She laughed, finally being able to smile. "Hey, look, I'll let you know if I find anything out or whatever. I don't even know where to start but –" She stopped and her smile rapidly vanished clean off her face.

"Care?" Stefan agitatedly asked after she didn't continue.

"I guess I'm going with your idea after all." She finally mumbled in a scathing tone into the phone while looking up at the man standing over her.

Stefan couldn't accurately deduce what she meant, but he had a pretty good guess, "Klaus?"

Without skipping a beat, "Yep."

"Ah. I'll let you go. Tell him I say hi. Good luck." Stefan snickered while hanging up the phone.

How does Stefan think this is at all funny? He's being tortured by the travelers and she's trapped in New Orleans. Caroline let her hand clutching the phone fall to her lap, never breaking eye contact with the man over her.

"Hello, love." He spoke.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Sorry it took such a long time. Tbc. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Bridge Between Us

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile. Spring break is over and it's back to work. This chapter hasn't been fully edited yet but I felt it's been too long. **

**I also just wanted to let you guys know that I really do not want to revolve this story around The Original's baby plot and instead replace it with what I see fit. I'm personally not a fan of that plot. At all. And can think of other interesting things to focus on. Since it's one of the main reason's for that show, I will mention it, but after that there will be little concerning it. Therefore, there will NOT be much of Hayley...sorry, don't hate me. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bridge Between Us**

**Don't believe, the bridge from you to me  
****Could somehow ever be washed away.  
****Don't give in.  
****Don't start listening to voices  
****Whispering things I'd never say.  
You're never too lost to know where the road is.  
It could be dark, you could be hopeless  
But I'll wait 'til you find your way. **

* * *

"Hello, love." He spoke.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered his name. In an instant, she sprung up from the bench and began to walk away from him down the street. He couldn't be here right now. By getting a quick glance at his flawless face and its well defined features caused her to reminiscence back to when his tepid lips were upon hers.

He laughed and trailed behind her, finding the situation mildly amusing, "Are we repeating my last visit to Mystic Falls then?"

She closed her eyes and turned around with her vampire speed to face him closely, "Look, I don't know what sick, twisted thing you have going on here but you better let me leave or so help me." She demanded, pointing a finger at his chest.

He wittily raised his hands up while arching an eyebrow, "What do you mean, love? It appears you have come on your own accord."

"No." She drew out the word and resumed, "Half hour ago I was in Georgia and now somehow I'm magically here in New Orleans, where you are of all people. You have some serious explaining to do." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him waiting for his response.

His eyebrows furrowed, was she actually being genuine? Was she not here to finally take him up on his offer? He quickly disdained the thought knowing too well that she shouldn't be here now. Not in a time like this, he fretted.

He took a step closer to her, becoming more curious, "I'm afraid I don't understand, please enlighten me."

"Oh don't act all innocent. I know you have something to do with this." She turned away from him and started walking down the street, unsure of where she was even going. She did know that she was not going to stand around while he lied. But would he? Has he ever lie to her? She wrestled the concept in her mind and thought back to Stefan's words.

Klaus caught up by her side in an instant and grabbed her elbow, speaking in a much lower tone, "Tell me what's going on, Caroline."

She eyed him with disbelief, "You really don't know?"

"Quite honestly, I couldn't mind either way, love."

She rolled her eyes.

"But you're here with me, that's all that matters." He delicately spoke, desperately wanting to reach to her soft face and tuck the lose curl of hair behind her ear.

She tried to ignore his charming words and the allure he had over her, however all she could feel was the warmth in her cheeks begin to steadily rise.

"I'm not supposed to be here." She said shortly, "I don't want to be here."

Klaus flinched at her words and hid the fact that those very words made him want to sadistically rip the hearts out of every pathetic person walking down on the street at the moment. He instead kept his pace with his fidgeting hands hidden in his pockets as she continued to rant.

"Stefan is in danger and I'm here! I'm supposed to be back there helping out with everything that's going on, but now I'm just totally useless." She threw her hands up, feeling too overwhelmed. She was suddenly getting a vibe that something was wrong with Klaus. She looked over to find him intuitively glazing at the ground as they walked. She couldn't deny her feelings for him that were overshadowing every thought she was currently having. Why hide them anymore? She was already here.

"I'd just rather be here on my own _accord_, at a different time." She smiled promisingly over at him.

And suddenly, the image of the red stained streets from the blood of all the people he would slaughter around them subsided from his thoughts as he perked up to look over at her.

They finally walked back over to where she first encountered the boundary spell.

"Do you know about this?" She finally motioned ahead of them, towards to invisible barricade.

He looked in the direction she pointed but saw nothing except civilians and the street ahead. What was she referring to?

Caroline could see the bewilderment emerging on his face. She then raised her hand in a fist and pounded on the invisible wall next to her for demonstration, disregarding the pain it caused.

He suddenly heard the clamor emitted from the contact her fist made with this wall. He then walked up to it, feeling it with one hand to examine for himself. His nostrils began to flare in irritation as he stepped back from it and brought out his phone from his pocket.

"So?" She asked becoming impatient. "I don't know what's going on, but I was at Starbucks and then woke up at the café just south of here and when I tried to leave, this freaking thing was here. It goes around the whole Quarter. Please tell me you know what's going on." She pleaded, hoping to finally get some answers.

"No, but when I do." He growled, thinking of all the imaginable ways to eradicate whoever was at fault.

He quickly dialed Elijah's number, supposing he might be able to shed some light on the manner. After no answer, Klaus threw the phone back in his pocket and began striding away from Caroline.

She was shocked that he was about to leave her, "Hey, wait!" She called after him. "What am I supposed to do?"

He turned around without stopping his stride, "Well, you could come and join me. Or you could stay here. But don't let me influence your decision." He turned away and kept walking.

"Seriously?" She muttered and briefly caught up with him.

Klaus led them back to the French Quarter hotel he and his brother had just reclaimed. Upon entering into the courtyard, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Caroline.

She is here now in his world and was about to encounter the very reason he is in New Orleans in the first place. Hayley and the baby.

He sighed before speaking, desperately hoping nothing will come of it, "There is something you should know, love."

Caroline observed him inquisitively, "What?"

"I'm highly doubtful Tyler has mentioned anything to you," He spoke, noticing the discomfort on her face as he said Tyler's name, "However, I am here because Hayley," Again, Caroline's face was flushed with uneasiness, but he went on, "Is with my child."

He restlessly awaited her response, searching her face for any reaction.

"I-I don't understand." She stammered.

"Oh it was simple as me wanting information which lead to another and this is where we are." He quickly stated. He continued to explain the entire situation. Everything about the witches who had threatened him and the quarrel between the witches, vampires, werewolves and now the humans. Even Rebekah who he drove to leave.

For some reason she could not comprehend, Caroline was not shocked with Klaus, mostly about the baby. For all she can think is that he could not care about either by the sense of his tone. It was marginally disheartening to hear about Rebekah, though. She was not sure if he was expecting her to be upset but he continued to update her with everything going on and who she needs to watch out for. Like she knows what these people look like, she mentally complained.

Klaus could sense that Elijah was not even here presently, either was Hayley, to his relief. As they chatted, he led Caroline upstairs to his enormous room.

"So, how did you know I was here?" Caroline finally enquired as they entered his room. She quickly took in the disconsolate scenery and observed his set up. He had a balcony off his living room area which was crowded with his paintings. One room off the living area was the dining room/study area and another room was his actual bedroom. She resumed, "Do you have some newly made little minions out roaming the streets, searching for helpless victims?"

He humorously shook his head, "Oh sweet Caroline. I was just out for a casual stroll and simply came across the sound of a very frustrated voice. I merely had to see it to believe it for myself."

"Uh huh, sure." She muttered.

She had been in her heels all morning and they were beginning to annoy her. She kicked them off by the entrance of his suite and resumed to walk around barefoot. She then inspected around his living room and the paintings that took up most of the space. His paintings all seemed darker than normal, from what she remembered at least.

She turned around in his direction, noticing he was pouring himself a drink at one of the side tables in the dining room. She vamped in front of his face and snatched the halfway full glass of amber liquid from his hands. He suddenly appeared scandalized.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned, suspending the glass away from him. "I need you to figure out what's going on so I can leave!"

"Now, why would I want you to leave?" He opposed setting the glass bottle back down on the silver tray.

"I thought you were just as mad about the barrier as I was."

He only shrugged, "I'm certain Elijah is up to something with this whole peace treaty brewing about."

She raised an eyebrow, "That still doesn't explain why I'm here. Klaus, this is very important."

He kept his eyes fixed on hers for a moment before turning around to walk out onto his balcony. Caroline watched him open the doors and step out into the bright afternoon sun. He looked down to the streets below as he rested both hands on the railings.

"I'm sorry, love." He finally spoke. "I'm afraid Elijah would be the one with the answers."

Caroline sneered, "You're telling me that Elijah is the one calling the shots? When did this happen? From what I remember, you made sure everyone was under _your_ authority. You were always two steps ahead of your enemies. Don't tell me you've been reduced down to nothing."

As despicable as her words were, she was speaking nothing but the truth. It was a feature he valued about her, her honesty. Even Klaus couldn't deny it. To most, he appeared as if he was stepping away from his throne he just reclaimed.

However, that was far from it even though it was not visibly evident.

After she set down the glass of expensive scotch on the dining table, she walked over onto the balcony by him.

Ever since running into her in the streets, Klaus had been deducting as to why she might truly be here. Unmistakably, it was a witches doing. But who? He did not trust any of the witches, not even Genevieve.

"I guess I'll just wait for Elijah then." She cut off his analyses after him not saying anything. "Someone will be coming for me."

He abandoned his thoughts and glanced over at her. Even though he did not trust anyone in the Quarter, he did trust Caroline. Perhaps not fully, but more than everyone here. And she deserved to fully know his objectives since she was here against her will anyway.

"There is something you should know, Caroline." He surveyed back down to the streets and continued. "I have been arranging a plan to finally rid this town of its current disarray for some time now. However, I'm beginning to suspect that you have been brought here to be exploited against me in some fashion." He paused for a brief moment, "I may not have the solutions today, however I promise you I will get to the bottom of this."

She watched him intently. His words made her wonder, will she not be leaving today? She was about to open her mouth, but he prevented her.

"You mustn't speak a word about this." Klaus warned in a hushed tone. He stopped leaning on the railing and turned to face her. "It could mean your life."

Caroline gulped and took in the gravity and seriousness of his expression. "I won't." She answered.

"Then it's mended." He uttered as if a weight was lifted from his chest. He walked closer to her, their faces only inches apart and he whispered, "Best to get settled in, then." As his breath hit her face, he was already walking away from her and back into the shadowy room.

She followed behind him in confusion. Now realizing he said he would not have the answers today meaning she would not be leaving today.

She also hadn't realized that the additional cell phone in her pocket had been buzzing. She reached in to read the message from Enzo. He did it. He took care of Stefan's doppelganger who she was sincerely eager to meet but now never will. He also had sent a more recent message after 3 missed calls.

_Sorry to inform you, however it appears the travelers are more reluctant to hand Stefan back over. It's your call. I can come to you, or go to him. _

Caroline winced from his message and cursed under her breath. She knew too well that Stefan's safety was far more important than her situation. Yet, this only further established she would not be leaving today.

_Get Stefan._ She replied and slipped the phone into her back pocket. She had thought about contacting everyone else of her whereabouts, but decided not to thinking that they already had enough to deal with Damon and Elena's condition and could use a break. If a break was even possible in Mystic Falls.

She walked back over to the table and picked up the glass of scotch and brought it to the edges of her mouth, inhaling its mellow scent. She quickly downed the smooth, silky liquid in one swig and set the glass back down on the table. She was going to be staying here for a while it seemed, and a drink was exactly what the doctor ordered to fix the misfortune she was feeling.

Klaus walked back over to her with a slight smirk on his face, "Easy now, love."

She ignored his prudence, "Well, I'm here. In New Orleans. What is there to do?" She asked attentively. She might as well make the most of her time here. "Any shopping, site seeing?" She then laughed, beginning to feel ridiculous by inviting Klaus to show her around or show her the sites.

"I'm not quite certain it is safe to be roaming 'out and about' with the state this city is in." He said simply, quoting the phrase.

She exhaled, "You can't expect to keep me locked away in here all day. Besides, you'll be around for safety. We have to do something exciting." She moaned looking around at all the non-fun objects that filled the room. "And that doesn't seem to be here." She mumbled. He didn't even have a tv. Everything seemed too old-fashioned here for her tasting.

He snickered as he took a step closer to her raising a brow, "I can think of one thing to do in here that would be considered _exciting_." A devious smirk began to form on his face.

Caroline all but shoves her hands against his chest and can't help from laughing when he for a split second is caught off guard and stumbled back. "Not funny." She groused.

"It's always a possibility, love." His smirk didn't waver.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him and began to walk into the living room area by the paintings again. His suggestion reminded her of their time in the woods. She suddenly began to feel the warmth overtake her, yet she found his drawings distracting to the thought. He followed silently behind as he let her explore his collections and the virtuosity of his creations.

She went and leisurely pieced through the lose sketches on one of the high tables in the middle of the room. Most of these sketches were stills of buildings and city lines, undoubtedly of the Quarter Caroline guessed.

After going through all of them, she did not find one of her. She knew he had drawn her before, yet she could not find a single drawing one. Then she remembered she had shredded one he previously gave to her as a gift not too long ago. Who's not to say that he has done the same thing to the rest?

"Looking for something?"

She snapped from her trance, "No, no. Just giving myself something to do, I guess." She felt slightly melancholy as she could not find any drawings of her. Even though she had already discarded the one he gave to her, she didn't think he would rid himself of his. It didn't matter, she quickly thought. Trying to disdain the old feelings trying to break through.

Caroline then walked away from the table and moved towards his bedroom, tempted to get a little glimpse. However, she was only able to make it a foot into the doorway as she began to feel uncomfortable snooping around. Especially his bedroom.

She backed away only to meet Klaus standing directly behind her, preventing her from moving back any further. She froze in place, a perception of tension filling her body.

When had he moved from across the room? She hadn't even sensed it, yet it was apparent as she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. And it felt so good.

She had then gradually turned to face him. All those feelings and thoughts of him that she had been futilely shoving to the back of her mind for the longest time were now just tiptoeing at the surface, ready to surge forth and overwhelm her. It was like the woods all over again, this feeling of desire for him.

Klaus's eyes were locked on hers. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. The expression on her face was blank. Perhaps he was being too forward, despite their time in the woods that held another story. Or maybe she had the same feelings. Over much consideration, he finally decided he was being too presumptuous with her and began to walk past her and into his room. She had made it very clear that she was solely determined to leave this place. Their time had long past and has ended.

However, to his astonishment, Caroline caught a hold of his elbow to retain him in place.

Without further hesitation, her lips were upon his.

Unlike their first real kiss, this one had caught him off-guard and he had to repossess himself for control. The kiss started off slowly, their lips moving over each other's in various patterns.

However, Klaus wasn't going to let Caroline have control this time as he allowed her to in the woods. He then moved first, gently licking her lips. He could hear her heartbeat pick up as she permitted him to enter her mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth and everything about it was as he remembered.

Their rhythm began to speed up in an instant as Klaus wrapped an arm around her back, picking her body up and suddenly they were on his king sized bed. With her laying on her back, he lifted himself over her arching body. He brought his arm to the back of her head and brought her closer to deepen the kiss.

Wanting to explore more, Klaus released himself from the kiss and moved down her neck, softly sucking her smooth skin. His lips slowly made their way down to the base of her neckline, where he felt her pulse racing just below the surface.

At each of his movements, Caroline let out a whimper as each of her sensations were begging for more of him.

He smirked to her silent moans. His other hand slowly made its way up her torso. He found his terminus point and began fondling her breast, gently cupping it as his hand made easy work of inveigling her further into pleasure.

He freed her breast and found the top of her shirt with his hand. He hooked his fingers over the top and inside and was about to yank it off.

She quickly spat out. "No. This the only shirt I have with me."

He all but growled and sat her up on the bed to take her shirt off over her shoulders…

"Niklaus, this chat of ours about _chased off_ demons still – "

Klaus' eyes shot at his bedroom doorway only to find a stunned Elijah dangling a pair of high heels in his fingers. Elijah didn't finish his sentence as his mouth remained open in shock.

Caroline rushed to properly sit up as she blushed with Elijah trying to comprehend what, or in this case, who he is currently seeing.

"Hi, Elijah." She chokes out, trying not to sound too eccentric.

"There are such things as doors and _knocking_." Klaus snarls.

Klaus then got up off the bed and marched into the other room, muttering curses under his breath and battering shoulders with Elijah as he walked past him. Klaus' actions only made Elijah even more puzzled about the situation.

After recomposing himself and gently brushing off Klaus' clash, Elijah set the heels down on the nearby dresser. "Caroline Forbes. What an unexpected surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Ah that dang Elijah! Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think! Since both shows are on hiatus for another week, I'm probably just going to wing it and go on my own path from now on. **

**I already have a mindset on where I plan on taking this story, most of it will be in New Orleans. That being said, is there anyone else from Mystic Falls who you want to see more of, potentially join the fun in NOLA? Obviously Stefan and Enzo are in the picture, but anyone else? I.E. Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt...Tyler? OR, anyone from NOLA who you would like to see more (Marcel, Davina, Cami...idk) I may or may not maneuver the story to Mystic Falls as well in the future just as an idea. But who knows! Now, please go and review. It helps me out a ton I promise :)**

**Check out my tumblr: winterfoxx5**


	5. Chapter 5: Come Away To The Water

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever! Just finishing up my last week of school and then I'm free! I wrote this short script quite some time ago but wasn't going to post until I had some more. However, I had been lacking in the updating area lately so I decided just to do this short bit. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Come Away To The Water**

**Come away to the water  
Away from the life that you always knew  
We are calling to you  
Come away little light  
Come away to the darkness  
In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you**

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea of what's going on." Elijah spoke, still piecing together Caroline's outlandish, yet true story. "Although I have encountered unexplainable events, I have never heard of such magic being used or existing, for that matter."

Elijah sat on the green leather couch across from Caroline who had been seated in a large cushioned chair. Klaus had been pacing leisurely back and forth behind Caroline with both his hands clasped behind his back.

"This is what happens, Elijah." Klaus spoke, stopping from his pacing to steadily stare into the fireplace that was brightly glowing, "When I warn you about the inhabitants who obviously would not adhere to your flimsy treaty."

Elijah leaned forward, "How can we be sure that whoever it is is even from this fraction?"

Klaus looked away from the fire, a sneer threatening on his lips feeling a taste of victory, "Oh, Elijah! Who else would it be? Don't think for a second that suddenly everything is resolved by signing some piece of paper. Every single one of them craves for power over this city, or did you forget?"

"That _paper _was signed in blood, Niklaus."

Instead of wanting to listen to the Mikaelson brothers bicker back and forth, Caroline brought out her stolen cell phone. It currently only had 15% battery remaining. She hadn't thought about buying a charger for it.

It was now nightfall and she has not heard from either Stefan or Enzo since earlier that afternoon. The only texts/calls were from people she didn't know. She deleted them as they came in.

She then texted Enzo, asking if he had reached Stefan yet.

_Almost. _He quickly responded to her astonishment.

She silently sighed, desperately wishing she were there to help. It wasn't as if she didn't like being here, but this was not the right time with everything going on.

The phone then vibrated, indicating another text. It was from Enzo once again. _Your friends keep pestering Damon of your whereabouts and why you aren't answering your phone. Damon knows. _

"Crap." Caroline whispered, hitting the phone daintily on her forehead. Both brothers hadn't noticed her unease as they kept squabbling back and forth. This was all she needed right now. Her friends to freak out where she is. Damon was sure to spill the beans to Elena who would unquestionably get everyone else on board.

She angrily wanted to text back, _"Why would you say anything to Damon?!"_ but instead sided with something more sensible.

_Just make Stefan a priority. They will understand. I'm not in any danger._

Not in any danger yet, she mused.

After some time, he didn't respond which lead her to believe he must be getting to Stefan now or at least letting the others know.

The phone continued losing battery as Klaus and Elijah were still in their irrelevant dispute with one another. Since her other phone was still inoperative, she severely needed a charger for the stolen phone to keep in contact with Enzo.

"Please, tell me what you have been conjuring behind my back, Niklaus. I'm no fool to your deceitful designs. Not anymore" Elijah pressed.

Caroline needed to interrupt their quarrel but couldn't find the right opportunity as it seemed it would never end.

"As you said, brother. I'm a changed man." Klaus raised his hands mockingly.

Elijah scoffed, looking away from Klaus. "Either way, I shall uncover your ploys eventually. It's not in your nature to simply throw away such control."

"Alright, can we all just please stop?" Caroline finally yelled, unable to bare anymore of this torment they were causing her.

Both of the brothers heatedly looked over at Caroline who was now standing up from her chair, fuming herself.

She didn't let their fierce looks startle her as she continued, "I need a phone charger for this thing." She held up the phone.

Klaus' tense expression quickly changed to amusement as he walked away from Elijah towards one of his paintings shaking his head.

Elijah, who had also stood up from the couch at some point, straightened his suite and faced Caroline.

"We'll go with you." Elijah firmly spoke, looking back to his brother.

That was easy, Caroline triumphantly thought.

All three left the compound moments later and walked down to the streets.

"Wait, we're going to walk?" Caroline questioned raising an eyebrow, walking in between both brothers.

"Of course, love." Klaus spoke. "It isn't too far."

Although it was night by now, the city was still energetically alive with hundreds of people walking all over the place. There were shops, stands, bars, and little restaurants crowded with people in every direction Caroline looked. Something she was not used to, never really leaving the small town of Mystic Falls before.

"Is it like this all the time?" Caroline blissfully asked, the city's lights glimmering in her eyes as she looked back and forth to the spectacles around them.

"This is all but trivial compared to most nights." Elijah quickly spoke. "Especially during festivals."

Klaus smirked as he soon realized Caroline was enjoying the sights. Perhaps she would fit in here after all, he judged.

As promised, they had made it to the small electronic store in no time. Caroline was in and out as she purchased a charger for the phone. Another notion then occurred to her.

"So, I don't have anything with me. Like clothes and other things." She trailed off, watching both brothers. "If I'm going to be forced to stay here, can I at least get things?"

"Very well." Klaus voiced without hesitation, "Let's get this taken care of now."

As they walked to yet another store, Elijah had been on the phone with numerous people. None of whom Caroline knew or could make out. However, she could notice one was a vampire who just found out about the spell and who was not very ecstatic about it.

Once they arrived outside a large clothing store, Elijah stopped before entering, noticing a pair of eyes on him.

"You two go ahead. I have some business to attend. I'll be out here when you leave." Elijah spoke, turning to face the two new vampires across the street standing under the street lamp.

Caroline turned to get a quick glimpse of the two vampires, momentarily realizing that one of them was one Klaus spoke of earlier in the day. His name was Diego. Standing next to him was a woman with many ear piercings crowding her ears. Caroline did not know who she was.

Caroline and Klaus proceeded into the store while Elijah walked across the street to meet the two vampires.

"How does this look?" Caroline asked, holding up a white cardigan jacket with a light pink tank top under to Klaus.

"Stunning, Caroline." He jeered. This was now the 10th outfit she had presented to him. He swore that if she was going to decline his approvals one more time and search for something else he was going to lose it. He simply did not have the patience for this. Not even for Caroline.

"Hmm I don't know." She mumbled as she held the outfit up to her torso while inspecting herself in a mirror.

Klaus sighed as he fought to keep his composure on the cushioned bench he had been sitting on for the past 10 minutes.

Caroline decided to keep it and tossed it over her arm and continued searching for more clothes.

"Are we done here?" Klaus asked in a bored tone. He was soon given the duties to hold her clothes as she could only pile so much on her arm.

"Yes!" She happily sang tossing one last top over his arm. The style here was so much more up-to-date than that of Mystic Falls. If she could have the whole store for a closest, she would. Which would be easy for her.

They both walked to an open cash register.

"You're buying this, I hope you know." She whispered close to his ear.

He tightly shut his eyes, "Dear Caroline, why would I do that when I can just compel?"

"Because," She paused, "Because I'm asking you to. I mean come on, how many times am I in New Orleans? And it's not like you can't afford it." She smiled over at him, nudging his arm with her shoulder.

Suddenly, from simply touching him, the opposition he was feeling had washed away.

He exhaled as he paid the cashier. Whatever would get them out of the store the fastest would suite Klaus. Arguing with Caroline would only slow their progress. Besides, it was difficult for him to deny her sweet requests.

As they walked out, Elijah could be seen down the street on his phone pacing around. The other two vampires had long gone. Klaus and Caroline made their way to him and all three headed back to the compound.

"Yes, very well." Elijah mouthed into the phone and hung up.

"So, do you know what's going on?" Caroline asked Elijah as he slid the phone into his jacket's pocket.

"Not at the moment." Elijah indignantly spoke, "However, a few of the witches have all but disappeared from the Quarter."

Klaus snickered beside his brother.

"Niklaus, what of Genevieve? Where has she been in the past few days?" Elijah derisively asked peering over at Klaus, growing tired of his detectable remarks. "The monster hasn't made an appearance at the compound in quite some time, I'm beginning to worry." He muttered, sarcasm flowing through his words.

Caroline wanted to bang her head on the nearest building as it seemed the brothers were about to start one of their arguments all over again. Caroline for the first time wished Rebekah was here. Rebekah seemed to be vital in holding their family together, at least keeping them in line at times. But now she was gone.

Klaus gritted his teeth, "I couldn't tell you, brother."

The remainder of their walk carried on with the same attitude the brothers were throwing at one another. Caroline was about to speak up once again to grab their attentions, however both brothers suddenly stopped in their tracks and were soundless. Caroline soon stopped as Klaus held up an arm in front of her.

Klaus searched around with his eyes, locating the sound that had triggered them to halt. Of course there were bystanders around, yet this was no ordinary bystander. He quickly knew what it was and relaxed himself, a small grin coming upon his face. Elijah on the other hand, was much more tense. In an instant, Elijah had disappeared from them and in seconds brought another man out of the shadows of a nearby alley and up against the brick building wall next to where they stood.

Elijah had a firm grip around the man's neck as he pushed him further up the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you now, Marcellus." He demanded.

Klaus walked in front of Marcel for him to see him, "Look at what the cat dragged in."

"Alright, just listen to me." Marcel began, gripping onto Elijah's hand with his fingers, "There's something shady going on. If you'd just let me explain." He motioned to Elijah's tightening grip around his neck.

"We are all well aware of the spell, Marcel." Elijah refuted, digging his fingers into Marcel's skin drawing blood.

"No, not that. Something else." Marcel choked out.

Elijah sighed and released Marcel from his grasp. If Marcel had any information of what was going on, Elijah could not pass up on it.

"You have one minute."

Marcel stood upright, clutching his neck that began healing seconds after. "I saw something earlier today. Something outside the Quarter." He watched Elijah cautiously, preparing for another throttling that could come at any given second. "There were witches doing some magic I've never seen. All chanting with one another"

This, however, began to further intrigue Elijah and Klaus. Caroline too stepped closer to listen as she was still a few paces behind them.

"But here's the bizarre thing. They weren't witches, at least not like the ones from here." Marcel spoke.

"And how can you be certain of this?" Elijah asked.

"Something seemed off about them. A bunch I've never seen around here before. And believe me I've been living with the witches in here for a long time to know."

"What did you see?" Klaus asked in an indignant, more bidding tone.

Marcel exhaled before continuing, "It's going to sound crazy but they were spread out all over, all chanting in rhythm. Usually witches are close together, but not them."

"Travelers." Caroline whispered.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, follow me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


	6. Chapter 6: No More Tears

**Here's a chapy for you all! Idk, I thought this chapter was boring. Just a filler to get some things in. Next shall be better! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: No More Tears**

**Goodnight, sleep tight**  
**No more tears**  
**In the morning**  
**I'll be here**

* * *

"Travellers." Caroline whispered. She hadn't realized she had spoken out loud until she caught all three men with their eyes on her. Although it could have been ordinary witches, Caroline's recent encounter with the travellers would say otherwise.

"Preciously my thoughts, Caroline." Elijah spoke. He then returned his glare to the other, "Anything else Marcel?"

Marcel studied Caroline for the first time after hearing her speak. She was certainly a new vampire he's never seen around here before, in the Quarter. His eyes quickly shifted down to her daylight ring, yet she was not from here. Who was she? Could she be…?

Marcel however swiftly continued, detecting Elijah's patience was growing thin, "There were some of our witches there as well, and things were becoming heated so I bailed. I think they may be up to something. I thought I'd let you know." He finished.

Elijah thought for a moment. He knew very well who the travellers were, yet they had never posed a threat to him or his family in the past, besides the vastly brief encounter with Silas. He was also familiar with the rumors that the travellers will help out other factions who paid a price. However, the witches and travellers had always been at odds with one another.

"Since you obviously can't leave the Quarter," Elijah harshly said, speaking to Marcel, "I better not see your face near the compound unless I desire it. Is that understood?"

Marcel nodded, the fear and tension absconding his body. He took one last glance at Caroline and in an instant vanished before their eyes and into the night.

"You let him go. Here I thought we were about to have some fun." Klaus flippantly spoke.

Elijah ignored him and continued walking down the street, shoving both hands in his suite's pockets.

Caroline and Klaus followed in silence. Caroline was utterly confused at the situation. It would take her some time to adjust to how things are ran staying with these two.

Caroline then wanted to desperately check her phone, however both her hands were subjugated to carrying her numerous shopping bags. She needed to inform Enzo that some travellers were here and possibly find out why, if this Marcel is correct.

After making it back to the compound, Elijah had disappeared. Caroline and Klaus went back up to Klaus' living regions.

Caroline placed her bags in his study and proceeded to the bathroom to get changed into something more comfortable, feeling as though they were not going to be doing much else tonight. Klaus on the other hand went to sit on the green couch next to the fireplace in the other room. The room was dark with only the fire going. He brought his sketchbook with and flipped through its pages. He stopped on the next blank page in the middle and began to draw patterns until an idea came to mind.

Caroline walked back into the room after preparing for bed. She had on blue shorts with a white t-shirt. After somehow managing to find an outlet in this outdated place, she plugged the phone in to a hidden outlet in the other room to charge.

She then soundlessly walked up behind Klaus to peek over his shoulder to see what it was he was doing. He, however, brought the sketchbook close to his chest, preventing her from seeing his drawing.

She giggled, "What, I can't see?"

"It's not finished, love." He murmured without looking up at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and gradually paced away. He brought the sketchbook back to view and continued drawing. She went back to the cushioned chair she was previously sitting in across from him and curled up in its depth and watched him.

"I'm flattered how you assume that you'll be staying with me." Klaus smirked.

She sighed, "Well, it's not like I have any other place to stay. And besides, I guess I kind of… I don't know, feel safer here or something." Her voice trailed off, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She did not want to admit it in front of him, but something forced it out of her; how safe he made her feel.

Klaus' smirk only grew wider in response. He could not care about any schemes or plots stirring in the quarter at this time. She was here and he never felt so unperturbed. In fact, he had to have his sketchbook in hand to refrain himself from losing control and giving in to his desire for her.

After a few moments of silence, Klaus finally spoke.

"Are we going to talk about that message?" He asked raising an eyebrow. His eyes were still fixed on the page in front of him as his hand continued sketching.

She glanced over at him, "It wasn't me, Klaus." She responded, knowing he was referring to that text she had somehow sent in the middle of the night. "I was the only one in the room, too."

"And you're certain of this?"

"Yes. And I wouldn't do it in my sleep if that's what you're thinking because I already asked that myself."

"There's always a first for everything, love." He provoked.

"Trust me."

"Very well."

The room went back to silence besides the fire crackling next to them. Caroline felt so comfortable and warm in the cushioned chair that she began to close her eyes and drift off.

It had seemed like seconds she had been asleep, but when she began to stir around, she could tell it had been much longer. She awoke to a blanket draped over her body and the fire nearly out. She looked around and found Klaus in the same seat as before, still with his sketchbook in hand and a small nearby lamp on.

Caroline stretched, "How long was I out?" She then noticed that it was still dark outside.

"Only a few hours." He spoke, his voice low. "If you wish, you may use my bed for the time being."

Caroline blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I think I'm alright for now. It's just been…a weird day." She chuckled. She then straightened herself up, resuming her previous position. "Why are you still awake?" She abruptly asked, looking back over at him.

Klaus let out a slight exhale, eyes still on the sketchbook, "I'll sleep once I deem it necessary. In addition, I'm expecting company soon."

"Company?" Caroline repeated. "You're telling me people actually visit you?"

He sneered to her insult, flouting the way it should have provoked him. How if anyone other than Caroline would have spoken it provoke him. He therefore ignored her question altogether and instead had others motives in mind.

"Tell me, what is it you know of the travellers, love?" Klaus enquired, finally closing his sketchbook for the first time, placing it on the cushion next to him. His eyes locked onto hers, anticipating her response.

Caroline's eyes widened at the random question that caught her off-guard. She had told Klaus earlier about the travellers when she explained Stefan's state and why she was going to Atlanta in the first place. What else does he need to know?

"Umm. Well, they've been kind of hanging around the outskirts of Mystic Falls. They needed the last of Stefan's doppelganger line to be killed for their creepy ritual."

"Why is this?" He asked.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell us. It was either help them or they kill Stefan and not cure Elena and Damon." Caroline answered.

"And what of them now?" He questioned, never leaving her gaze.

"How would I know? I'm here." Her voice alleviated, thinking back to the phone she had charging. "I'll be right back." She quickly got up off the chair and vanished into the nearby room.

Despite Klaus wanting to overlook the threats beginning to fall upon him, he knew that he would soon be facing them in the near future. Whatever it was that brought Caroline to New Orleans was bound to make an appearance in due course.

Caroline quickly grabbed the phone and turned it on. Once on, she scrolled through the incoming messages. Apparently, she had missed a lot while she passed out. She hit herself on the head for forgetting about everything that was going on back home. How could she allow herself to fall asleep?

As she read some of the messages, she sighed in relief. Enzo was able to get Stefan away from the travellers and both Elena and Damon were cured.

There were also many missed calls from both Elena and Bonnie from a while ago asking her where she was. Apparently everyone knew her new number now. 'Great, they must know.' Caroline mentally sighed. Way to go Damon.

She then opened a newer text message received only 10 minutes ago from Elena. Odd. Caroline didn't realize it but it was now…4:00am. _4:00am_! When she and Klaus had returned from their trip through the quarter, it was only about 9:00pm. She would have to have a discussion with Klaus later about what a _few _hours meant.

Her frustration quickly disappeared after reading Elena's message. Instead, horror spread across her face.

"No." She whispered.

She timidly unplugged the phone and wandered back with it in hand into the room Klaus was in. However, Klaus was no longer here. Both he and his sketchbook were missing from the couch.

"Klaus?"

There was no response. Caroline quickened her pace and searched around the suite, yet he wasn't in any of the rooms.

After searching the entire suite, Caroline could only think of one other place. She then let herself out of his front door and out in to the morning's brisk air to the full courtyard. Upon hearing voices echo through the building, she slowly approached the metal railings to look down below.

She tightly grasped the cold railing with her hands while her fear came to view.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted, looking up at her.

"Oh my god..." Caroline muttered, taken back by who was all down there. As much as she hated them being here, she never felt so alleviated. Caroline rushed down the stairs and was met by Elena with a hug.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Caroline cried looking around to everyone, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

Standing behind Elena was Enzo and Damon. Damon seemed to be giving Enzo the rundown of their history with Klaus and his siblings.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked as they released each other, keeping her hands tightly on Caroline's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Caroline blissfully shouted. "Are you okay? What happened with the travellers?"

"I'm great thanks to you, Caroline!" Elena rejoiced. "And we'll fill you in with the details in a bit. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Where's Bonnie? She was trying to get ahold of me as well." Caroline asked.

"She and Jeremy found a place to crash outside of town. She isn't feeling the greatest…Matt and Tyler are with them, too." Elena mumbled, unsure of how Caroline was going to react about Tyler.

Caroline quickly discarded the end of Elena's sentence, there were many more important things on her mind. "Ugh, you guys shouldn't have come here! There's a spell around the quarter. You won't be able to get out."

"We know. Caroline, you would do the same for any of us." Elena smiled. "Besides, it's our turn to help you."

"She's right, blondie." Damon finally spoke, walking next to Elena. "So don't you dare refuse our gracious offering."

Caroline rolled her eyes, Damon was still his usual self.

"Quite a bloody scare you gave us." Enzo then walked forward to face Caroline. "That whole disappearing stunt. You owe me a cup of coffee."

"That wasn't my fault!" Caroline laughed. Her thoughts then trailed back to Stefan, where was he?

Just then, as if on cue, Stefan and Elijah both walked through the entrance to the compound. She nearly grinned seeing Stefan finally safe and away from the travellers reach.

Caroline unexpectedly felt a presence behind her, yet it was too familiar to be concerned about.

"Company." Klaus whispered only for her to hear. Caroline swore she felt shivers run down her spine.

Klaus then walked out past Elena and the others towards Elijah with his hands clasped behind his back. Everyone then became silent with his appearance. Elena leaned in towards Damon as Klaus stepped by, unpleasant memories swamping her mind. Klaus was still one to be feared, especially with Elena around.

"It appears that we now have a common interest." Klaus spoke, stopping in place next to Elijah, turning back around to inspect the faces before him. All very familiar expect one, most likely the one Caroline was ranting on and on about. No doubt Damon and the others had told this _Enzo_ horror stories about Klaus and his siblings, however this particular vampire didn't seem frightened. He did not even flinch as Klaus met his gaze.

Becoming slightly annoyed, Klaus decided to continue, "Not only are we all trapped here, thanks to your persistent selves, but we have another problem on our hands that I'm sure you're all aware of." He faintly grimaced.

"The travellers." Elijah spoke, stepping forward. "And I thank you all for coming here in a time as such. I give you my word that my brother and I will do our best to resolve this issue. However, we cannot do this alone."

Damon then looked around the courtyard, expecting someone else to be there. "Where's Barbie Klaus?"

Elijah stiffened to his question, his face becoming flat. He couldn't find the words to speak about Rebekah.

"Our baby sister will not be joining us." Klaus suddenly spoke with a smile on his lips. "And I suggest to not ask any more questions of the subject."

Damon huffed and closed his mouth, holding his hands up in a facetious matter. "Alright, alright."

"So." Stefan began, trying to clear the uncomfortable air that was beginning to circulate around them. "Do we have any leads onto what exactly is going on here?"

Elijah cleared his throat, shaking the uneasiness he formally experienced. "There was a group of travellers spotted outside of the quarter. However, their current whereabouts are unknown at the moment."

"Perfect." Damon muttered.

"Bonnie has some information." Elena chimed in. "When she feels better I think she'll be able to help. She is the anchor, after all."

"The anchor." Klaus repeated. "That's right. Our little witch friend is no longer, well, a witch."

Caroline gave Klaus a glare, disapproving of his comments towards her friend. The corners of Klaus's lips rose, seeing he was getting a rise out of her. Caroline kept her glare on him, however her attention was brought to Elijah.

"Until Bonnie comes to, we do not have the advantage." Elijah spoke. "I recommend that we all stay close and keep an eye out until then. You are all more than welcome to stay with us. There are multiple rooms to choose from in the compound. Please, make yourself at home."

Damon spoke up, "And how do we know that you and your pyscho hybrid brother won't murder us all in our sleep?"

"If we wanted you _murdered,_ you would all already be dead." Klaus mocked. "But don't fear. It isn't us that you need to be worried about. The Quarter is crawling with monsters less rational than us."

Damon scuffed, "Well that's saying something."

Klaus's eyes were fixed on Damon's taunting glare. The elder Salvatore brother was never a bore with his entertaining remarks.

After a few more discussions, the group decided to call it a night, or rather morning. After hauling in their luggage, Damon and Elena headed to room together while Stefan and Enzo both grabbed their own rooms. As Caroline was about to follow the others, Klaus caught ahold of her elbow to spin her back around to him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**A/N: Is it travelers or travellers? Please help and advise. I stopped watching both shows. I'm also not a Delena fan but will probably have it in the story just because it's on the show...at least I still think it is?! **

**As always, review! **

**Follow me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


	7. Chapter 7: Hopeless

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me and have every reason to since it's been awhile. Therefore, I'll try to make it up to you with this chapter. It has been very hard coming up with inspiration with the lack of Klaroline in my life. Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. But it's a long one _woohoo!_ I finally think I have an idea of where I want this story to be after writing it so next chapter shouldn't take so long!...don't hold me to it though.**

**A word of caution: Does contain some mild torture scenes and probably many grammatical errors (wrote this all late at night).**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hopeless**

**Hopeless, I'm falling down  
Filthy, I can't wake up  
I cannot hold on, I will not let go  
Worthless, it's over now  
Guilty, there's no way out  
I cannot hold on, I will not let go  
**

* * *

Klaus wordlessly led Caroline back up to his vacant suite while the others had already vanished into their new rooms for the remainder of the early morning. By now, the fading moon sat unwantedly low in the sky as a pale blue color emerged just east with the inevitable sun trailing closely behind, still hidden beyond the horizon.

Confused by Klaus's action, Caroline followed silently behind, devoid of any protest. She felt incredibly worn out, however that was possible from all the sleep she just acquired. Klaus on the other hand, appeared perfectly attentive with his normal charming self.

"I'd prefer if you'd remain with me for the time being, love." Klaus quietly spoke as they re-entered his suite. "Nothing will harm you here while I'm around."

Without hesitation, she sharply replied, "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

Klaus smirked to her retaliation, fully expecting one to his statement, as he closed the door behind them. He did not respond, but instead made his way into the other room, leaving Caroline alone.

In seconds, he returned to her with a blood bag in hand.

"Here, you must be thirsty." He offered, generously holding out the blood bag in front of her to take.

Caroline smiled and eagerly grabbed the bag from his hands, only now recognizing how parched she truly felt. She popped the bag open while the dark veins around her eyes emerged as she brought it up to her mouth, rapidly draining the delicious crimson liquid. She finished in no time.

"Thanks." She flushed as Klaus took the empty bag from her to briefly discard it.

Caroline froze in place as Klaus suddenly reached toward her face with one of his hands. She was unsure of what to do, but decided to remain still. His thumb gently brushed against the upper side of her lip, leaving her feeling lightheaded from his touch.

"You missed some." He spoke in a low hoarse voice.

He leisurely brought his thumb to his own mouth to delicately suck the blood off while keeping his eyes steadily upon hers. For a brief moment, his blue eyes were dark with thirst from the temporary taste of blood.

Caroline couldn't retain herself as his eyes bore into hers. This sudden effect he was having on her was something she was not used to. The tension in the room was building by the second. Her defenses she fostered up around herself to keep Klaus at bay all seemed to be failing at the moment, as they had before.

Klaus kept his hard glare upon her, his face was unreadable. The room was dark with only a few candles lit on the center table.

"You should get some rest, love." It was almost a whisper.

Caroline blinked, sensing the pain behind his words.

With that, Klaus tightly closed his eyes and turned away from her to disappear into a different room leaving Caroline deserted and utterly stunned.

She couldn't help but feel…disappointed. She instantly tossed the outlandish thought from her mind. _Stop!_ She silently screamed to herself.

Instead of chasing after him and demanding an explanation, she voyaged into Klaus's bedroom, recollecting his open invitation to use his bed. She had the impression that he sought to be left alone for now, whatever it was he was doing.

Caroline crawled onto his king-sized bed and wrapped the thick silk sheets around her body. What a comfortable bed. She had never been on anything quite like it before. Well, besides the time she was momentarily on it with him…yet, she was too preoccupied to notice. Her cheeks reddened. She steadily closed her eyes and in a matter of minutes, however, she had once again drifted to sleep, forgetting all her troubles for now.

:-:

"Klaus?" A woman's distraught voice echoed around Caroline's mind.

And again, "Klaus?"

A few moments later, the voice beckoned once more, growing louder with alarm.

"Dammit Klaus, where are you!?"

Caroline's eyes burst open, comprehending that this pestering voice was not in her dream as she imagined, but instead was in the suite. Her eyes were met with the bright sun's rays shining through the windows which were now open, carrying in a soft breeze. She predicted it was only morning. She then heard the thumping footsteps drawing nearer to her whereabouts.

Why was someone here so early in the morning? And why did they just barge into Klaus's suite?

_Shit!_ Caroline mentally yelled. She was in Klaus's bed and it seems clear that Klaus was not here. _This should go well, _Caroline huffed as the woman's firm footsteps were now right outside Klaus's door. There was no use whooshing away anymore. So much for him remaining with her, she reflected back to his words from last night. Now she had to face his _acquaintances_ or whatever they were to him.

Caroline swiftly sat up against the massive headboard as the mysterious girl marched into the room. In a second their eyes had locked. The girl shrieked and jumped a decent foot back after seeing a complete stranger in Klaus's bed. Her face was filled with confusion, fear and…revulsion? Caroline guessed. What was her problem?

"Who are you?" The blonde hissed. She had dark lashes and green-blue eyes, resembling much of Caroline's appearance, even more particularly her wavy golden hair. However, this girl's eyes were bloodshot and she appeared to be lacking sleep or had been just weeping.

"You must be another one of his _playthings."_ The girl shortly mumbled, disappointment filling her tone as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

A wicked grin emerged on Caroline's face. She was not in a mood to be messed with, especially from a stranger. In less than a second, she had the girl tightly pinned to the wall on the opposite end of the room with her neck beneath her fingers. The sheets had just landed back on the bed.

Taking notes from Elijah, Caroline ruminated. The girl's ruddy eyes were now wide with horror starring down at Caroline.

"Listen here, I'm nobody's _plaything_. And second," Caroline hesitated as the girl squirmed between her strong grip around her neck. "I'd watch out what I'd say if I were you."

"Easy, love." Klaus suddenly stepped calmly into the teeming room, leaning against the doorframe.

Caroline and the girl both turned their heads in his direction. Caroline stridently sighed and let the girl go from her hand and backed away. She must be one of his new friends or something. Although, _friends _seems to be a place where Klaus struggles the most in.

About time he got here, though.

Klaus was dressed in his normal attire of a dark, half-button up long sleeve shirt with black jeans. He must have changed clothes from when Caroline last saw him. She tried to hide the blush forming as she imagined him coming in to the room while she was out sleeping.

The girl clutched her neck where Caroline's hand had just been, "You sure know how to pick them, Klaus." She choked out.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts, deliberating if she wanted to throw this girl out the french windows next.

"It's nice to see you too, Camille." Klaus paced further into the room. "I see you've already met Caroline."

Cami's hostile eyes shifted to glance at the blonde before her and immediately back at Klaus. Klaus had once vaguely mentioned this Caroline to her in the past, however she was confused as to why she was here as she seemed like a dead long friend. It was a time where Klaus compelled her to forget their discussion.

"Klaus, can I speak with you…in private? There's an important matter that my…"

"Marcel has boldly pleaded with me not too long ago. As I'm sure it's important, you're gonna have to wait a tick. I have another obligation that requires my immediate attention." Klaus nippily cut her off. "Now run along."

Cami gasped at his abruptness.

"Please, it's Kieran." She pleaded back at him, taking a daring step forward. "He's all I have."

The strain in Cami's voice began to escalate as tears were rising in her eyes, adding to the red tint already in them. Klaus ran his hand through his hair, knowing she wasn't going to let up.

"I'm just going to step outside." Caroline finally mumbled and strode out of his room, avoiding both of their tense gazes.

Klaus dejectedly watched Caroline leave the room as he exhaled, turning his harsh attention back to Cami, "Let's get this over with."

Caroline decided to get ready for the day. She quickly gathered some of her new belongings from the other room and went to find where Elena and Damon were staying, not desiring to hear about that fanatical girl's issues with Klaus.

With a white tote hanging from her shoulder crammed with clothes and other items, Caroline knocked on Elena's door. Hopefully it wasn't too early that they were not awake yet. Caroline didn't think about checking the time.

Fortunately, Elena opened the door seemingly to be in the process of getting dressed up herself.

"Good morning!" Caroline happily sang.

"Morning, Care."

"Already kicked to the curb, barbie?" Caroline heard Damon call from somewhere inside the room.

"Haha very funny." She uttered in annoyance and spoke back to Elena, "Can I get ready with you, please? It can be like old times!" She flashed her best smile.

"Of course!"

Later, Caroline and Elena both walked down the metal stairs to the deserted courtyard outside. Caroline was dressed in a blue leather jacket with a pink tank top underneath, black skinny jeans with high black boots.

Caroline had been explaining to Elena the shortened story of the events that transpired the other day.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Elena conclusively asked as they ceased walking, reaching the bottom of the staircase.

"I didn't want to worry you." Caroline quietly answered, looking away from her friend's quizzical eyes. "You've been going through so much, and now this is only adding to it. Ugh, it's such a mess!"

Elena groaned, "Caroline, things have been crazy for years now. Our lives are always going to be this way. We've _both_ been through so much and seen things that we probably wish we could forget. But we will get through this thing just like we have in the past– as long as we're all together, we can do almost anything." Elena smiled, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"_Almost_ anything." Caroline repeated with a small laugh.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Way to ruin my little speech." She teased and pushed off Caroline's shoulder. They both found a table with chairs around it to sit down in.

"Well thanks, I needed it." Caroline grinned as she sat back in her chair. "By the way, when is Bonnie getting here?" She tried not to think of Tyler who was also with Bonnie, apparently. Why does he need to be here, too? And how will that go over with Klaus?

"I don't think until later this afternoon or night. Jeremy said she's still not feeling the greatest."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know." Elena huffed, "She's not telling us, yet. I guess we'll have to wait until later."

The two chatted some more until they caught a glance of Damon striding down the stairs with Enzo following.

"Soo." Damon called out from behind the girls, clasping his hands together. "When do we start our little witch hunt?"

Elena turned around, clutching the back of her chair to face him, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, there's a boundary spell. A witch is involved. We find said witch and we kill them. We go home. End of story." He smiled his patented Damon-I'm-about-to-start-trouble-and-don't-care smile.

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes, "You heard them last night. We're waiting until Bonnie gets here."

"Yeah, but honestly where's the fun in that?" Damon rhetorically questioned. "And who knows when Bon-Bon is going to show her face. Where's Klaus?" His bright blue eyes now focused on Caroline.

Caroline spoke in an irritated tone, "Apparently he's more notorious than we think. He's off helping some Camille or whatever."

"Whoa. Is that jealousy I'm hearing, goldie?" Enzo snickered. Damon seemed to be pleased with his friend's comment as he cackled in response.

Caroline tightened her eyes at him, "Not even close." She muttered back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no reason to be."

As in sync, everyone drew their attentions to the courtyard's entrance as Elijah came ambling in from the streets. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. He had his black jacket draped over his arms. Behind him was five others. One of the vampires Caroline recognized from the previous night. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Diego.

Elijah maintained walking and discussing to the five vampires around him all at once, appearing not to notice Caroline and the others by the neighboring tables.

"So it's fine for him to go about as he wants. What's stopping us?" Damon quietly bid. He was now standing behind Elena with his hands resting on the back of her chair, browsing over at Elijah and the others.

"What's our point if we're to be sheltered away here all day? We'll never figure anything out hiding like rats." Enzo probed with his charming british accent.

"Good idea." Damon murmured and released Elena's chair from his grip. He turned his head to Enzo and they both headed to the stairs. Caroline and Elena had a baffled expression on their faces as their eyes followed the men.

"Where are you going?" Elena called to Damon.

"Getting Stefan so we can get to work with this whole shin-dig." He and Enzo began ascending the stairs to the upper levels.

"Ughhh." Elena shook her head and shifted in her seat. "Can't he listen, just once?"

"Good morning, Caroline. Elena." Elijah spoke, who was now suitably standing over the two girls.

Both girls uncomfortably leapt in their seats due to his unexpected voice and company. He was literally just on the other side of the courtyard a second ago.

The five other vampires were nowhere in sight.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, perceiving the frightened new looks on their faces.

"Everything's fine!" Caroline quickly responded, flashing her pearly whites at him. She sat up in her seat, placing her hands in her lap. Something about Elijah made her feel the need to appear more etiquette. "Any news?"

"Nothing at the moment. Although I can assure you I have eyes and ears inspecting every inch of the Quarter for anything unusual."

"What do you think they want? The travelers or witches?" Elena clarified.

Elijah's eyes amplified, the answer clearly unknown to him. "I can only assume something about Caroline here." He turned to look at her. "And possibly my brother and myself." He paused to look back at Elena, "Or even yourself and Stefan, for that matter. These are only presumptions, nonetheless."

"What makes me so special?" Caroline quietly asked, more to herself as she stared down at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap.

"Whatever the motive, we'll uncover eventually." Elijah delicately spoke without a sense of setback in his voice. "Now then, would you two be interested in taking a relaxing stroll with me?"

:-:

Later as they were about to leave, Damon, Enzo and Stefan had arrived back down and decided to join Elijah and the girls on their stroll through the Quarter. Elijah first wanted to reveal the border of the spell so that they all had an idea of what they were dealing with.

He exhibited a few of the local tourist's spots along with other various sites that were in the safe range of the spell. Going along with Elijah put the group at ease, for the moment.

"This is where I woke yesterday." Caroline roughly murmured to everyone as they reached the familiar café's green and white canopy.

"Why here?" Stefan asked examining the premises. Nothing appeared to make it stand out from anything else they've come across.

"No idea. Maybe something about coffee since I fell asleep in a Starbucks? I don't know, just trying to find a connection." She sighed, feeling slightly hopeless.

"Maybe the witches thought you could use a more succulent cup rather than what you would find at Starbucks. You know, looking out for you and all." Damon grinned. Elena elbowed him in the side and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, forgot to mention this." Enzo abruptly spoke up from the back of the group. He had remained silent until now. He reached into his black leather jacket pocket and pulled out something small.

Once everyone had turned around to face him, he opened the palm of his hand to reveal a golden coin. It was approximately the size of a fifty cent coin, however it had rather strange with unreadable engravings.

"I found this after Caroline had vanished the other day. Just lying there where she last was."

Elijah was the first to make a move. "May I?"

Elijah had already extended his hand as Enzo released it for him to catch. Elijah brought the coin to his face to study its features.

"This perhaps may be of use to us. Do you mind if I hold onto it?" He asked Enzo, flipping the coin to diligently perceive the other side as well.

"By all means, mate."

"What is it?" Damon asked Enzo who only shrugged. He then turned his pondering expression towards Elijah.

"I'm not certain, however I may know someone who will be able to tell us." Elijah dropped the coin into his breast pocket. "Let's continue on, shall we?"

The remainder of their afternoon carried on with exploring the rest of the streets and checking a few more of the establishments. Damon suggested they stop at a bar which no one seemed to turn down his proposal, figuring they all could use a drink.

Klaus was still missing from the group, Caroline couldn't help but notice. Where is he and what is he doing? She wondered. She threw back the rest of her drink and hastily ordered another. Why is his whereabouts bothering her so much?

After staying at the bar far longer than expected and more drinks than intended, they headed back to the compound as it was late in the afternoon.

Caroline meandered back up to Klaus's floor without thought. Her things were in his place after all, she mentally reminded herself. She removed her blue jean jacket and threw it over one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"Klaus?"

No reply. His place was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

She exhaled and decided to go find her things. She brought the bags into his bedroom and placed them in a chair sitting in the corner of the room. She scrutinized back at his bed. It was still a mess from her earlier this morning. The disarray of his bed was distracting her beyond reason so she resolved to make it back up. She then unpacked her shopping bags and laid her clothes out in a neat and tidy matter on top of his dresser.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling could be heard behind his front door and out in the courtyard. Caroline quickly went back outside to see what the commotion was.

Damon and Enzo were both running down the stairs while Elijah was on the ground, panic was spread all over his regularly composed face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Caroline yelled down to them.

"There's been an explosion." Stefan answered her. Caroline didn't notice Elena and Stefan standing by one another on the walkway across the courtyard from her until now.

"Wait, what? Where?" Caroline asked back.

"The Bayou!" Elijah quickly responded before Stefan could reply. "You three, stay here!" He warned in an icy tone to Stefan, Elena, and Caroline.

For some unknown reason Damon and Enzo were departing along with him. In seconds the three of them had cleared out of the courtyard and were off.

Caroline marched over by Stefan and Elena, "I'm so confused. Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"The Bayou, that's where the werewolves supposedly are. And Hayley." Elena illuminated. "Elijah just received a call from her that someone tried to blow the place up."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Man, and we thought we couldn't get away from all this crap. It's just as bad here as it is back home." Abruptly, a thought hit her in the face, "Wait a minute, the Bayou is outside of the spell. How on Earth do they think they're getting there?"

"I think Hayley and a few others are on their way to meet up with Elijah. But that doesn't explain why Damon is going." She exhaled in irritation, evidently upset with Damon.

"Well, this is just great." Caroline threw her hands up and paced around in frustration.

"Is Klaus back? Elijah was about to check before the call." Stefan coolly asked. Unlike Elena, he was unaffected by the surprise.

"Unless he's hiding in the walls. I have no clue where he is." Caroline huffed.

Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. Jeremy was calling her.

"Hey, Jer. Everything alright?" She asked.

Stefan and Caroline watched as Elena spoke with her brother.

"Wait, slow down Jeremy. What happened?" Elena's calm expression suddenly changed to alarm.

Stefan uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Elena, Caroline followed as curiosity got the better of her. They were both eager to understand what was going on and eavesdropped. The stir concerning the explosion had subsided.

"Tyler has been controlled by a traveler for some time now. He was acting all strange the whole way here and suddenly he took back control of his body somehow. The knife is also missing which Tyler remembered having back in Mystic Falls." Jeremy paused for a brief moment. "I'm not sure how long we have until others come looking for him. Tyler is with us for now."

Stefan and Elena made slight eye contact and perceptively Elena put Jeremy on speakerphone for Stefan.

"Jeremy, can you get the traveler to talk?" Stefan asked now that Jeremy was able to hear him.

"Uh, yeah I think we can. But we'll have to let him take back over Tyler's body."

Caroline stayed back with her arms crossed across her chest. She had no words. She couldn't deny that she was troubled with what is going on with Tyler. As much as she hates to admit it, she still cares about him like any friend would. It was infuriating that someone was controlling his body.

"We need to know where they are and what they want." Stefan insisted in a firm tone. "Any information would be helpful."

"I'll see what we can do."

"We'll see you later tonig-Ahh!" Elena's cell phone fell out of her grasp and onto the walkway as she clutched onto her head in absolute pain.

Stefan and Caroline both felt the same excruciating surge running through their heads as well. A pain they were all too familiar with and only caused by magic.

The three of them cried out as the agony brought them to their knees, unable to stand upright anymore.

Caroline finally spotted a group of a dozen or so people through her derisory haze making their way gradually up the stairs in their direction, all chanting in unison.

A man with dark brown eyes and black hair was the first to approach the three on their knees. He seemed to be the head of the group as he began to speak.

"Take them."

Behind him came two others who went up to Stefan and Elena and stood them up, forcing them to go back behind the man. There was no use resisting for Stefan or Elena, the magic was too powerful.

"No." Caroline whimpered. She tried reaching forward but it was no use.

"Leave the girl, she has no use to us yet." He turned away and the group followed, taking Stefan and Elena with them who were completely helpless.

The pain was still throbbing through Caroline's mind. She tried to get a better glimpse of the group however her body could only handle so much that she instantly passed out. She dropped dead to the ground as the travelers vanished.

Caroline later woke and her eyes shot open. She was all alone in the same spot where she had passed out.

"Elena! Stefan!" She shouted as she brought herself up to her knees. Her voice was rather raspy and full of panic.

With one hand, she held the side of her head which still terribly ached. She then scooted her body next to the railing to look to the ground below. But they were long gone. No sign of Stefan or Elena. Who knows how long she had been knocked out. A few minutes? An hour?

As she was about to stand back up, a shadow could be seen rushing into the courtyard below.

"Caroline!" The voice sharply yelled out from the entrance.

Caroline's heart picked up to the sound of this voice. "I'm up here." She spoke more quietly, yet his enhanced hearing wouldn't miss the faintest of sounds.

A fraction of a second later, Klaus was standing over her. His face was ashen at the sight of her torment. He then knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her knee, inching closer to her face.

"Who did this to you?" He hissed.

She grabbed the railing next to her with one hand and pulled her body to stand up. Klaus watched fervently, awaiting her response. He too stood back up, following her lead.

"They took Elena and Stefan. We have to help them, we have to go..."

"Caroline, who did this?" His tone could cut through steel. He couldn't care about Stefan or the lousy doppelganger. The rage seen in his eyes terrified Caroline, a fear she hadn't experienced in some time. She had to look away from his gaze.

"It was a group of travelers." She choked out, her body finally healing itself back up and her aching mind vanishing. She spoke more normally, "They just appeared and we couldn't do anything. I don't know why I'm still alive." She trailed off.

Klaus placed his hand on the back of his head and looked away from her and out across the courtyard. His cell phone began vibrating. He deliberately snapped out of thought and quickly answered without caring to know who it was.

"What?" He growled into the phone.

"Niklaus, where are you?" Elijah's firm voice could be heard.

"I'm in a bit of a situation here, brother."

"There's been an attack in the Bayou. A suicide bomber."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Why haven't you responded to any of Hayley's calls earlier?" Elijah irately questioned. "She tried you initially. It's been well over an hour."

"Are you upset she chose to reach out to me first when in desperate need of help?"

"Niklaus, so help me..." Elijah sharply answered, wishing to rip his brother's heart out at the moment.

Klaus turned back to observe at Caroline. She looked like a disaster. On top of it, her two friends are now missing. He walked in her direction and stopped a foot away from her.

She turned her face up at him and held his glance.

"While we've been away, the travelers decided to make an appearance in our home. What a coincidence, don't you think?" Klaus began, waiting for Elijah to evaluate the news.

"I made sure that the premises were being protected. What happened?"

"They came and took what they were searching for. Stefan and Elena."

:-:

After hearing the news and ensuring Hayley was now safe, Elijah returned to the compound with Enzo and an infuriated Damon.

Caroline reiterated her encounter with the travelers to the others.

"I'm calling Jeremy. Let's get that hybrid here now." Damon seethed, dialing Jeremy's cell. Luckily, Jeremy and Matt did not start questioning the traveler, therefore Tyler was still in control.

Unlike most of Damon's ideas, everyone agreed with him that they needed Tyler's body here to interrogate his passenger. He was their only lead.

Caroline sat at the same table Elena and her shared early today. The rest of the group were either going to meet Jeremy and the others at the French Quarter's border or out searching for any signs of Stefan and Elena. Klaus and Elijah made it clear that the witches around here are more than reluctant to lend them a hand, proving them unreliable.

In no time, they had return with Tyler. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt had come along as well. Jeremy and Matt filled them in with all the information that they knew, including the curse the travelers were planning to break to destroy all the magic and purify the land.

After, Elijah led the others to bring Tyler down to the crypts below the compound to chain him up.

Klaus had disappeared once again, Caroline sighed. She stood with Bonnie as the others had bind Tyler to chains.

Damon was becoming impatient. "Let's get the low-life traveler out and find out where this Markos is so I can kill him."

"I don't think I can watch this." Bonnie murmured. She turned around and went back up to the courtyard. Caroline, on the other hand, wanted to stay.

Matt, knowing the spell, spoke, "_Vyjdi." _

Tyler blinked and his solid black eyes opened. He blinked once more and the traveler, or Julian, was present. He gasped and tried to back away, only to notice the chains withholding him from fleeing. He tried pulling and yanking himself free, yet the chains were simply too strong.

"Where's Markos?" Matt asked Julian, snatching his attention.

Julian looked to Matt and smirked, "Go to hell."

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle full of vervain and wolfsbane from Jeremy's hand that he had concocted before.

Matt held back Tyler's head while Damon forced the liquid into the traveler's mouth. They backed away as Julian shrieked in pain as the liquid burnt his skin and throat.

"There's plenty more where that came from. Now, answer the question." Damon demanded.

"What does it matter now anyway? He's already got the doppelgangers. There's nothing you can do to stop him." Julian snorted.

Elijah now stepped forward. "Gentlemen. Please, allow me." He rolled back the wrist cuffs of his shirt on his right hand and immediately drove it through Julian's chest.

Caroline gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth. She looked away.

"Don't kill him!" Jeremy shouted.

"Our friend is still in there." Matt added.

The traveler cried out in agony.

"Calm yourselves. I don't plan on killing him. But I do plan on getting some answers." Elijah's hand latched onto the Tyler's heart, mildly clutching it.

"Stop!" Julian shouted. Elijah loosened his grip.

"I can't tell you where Markos is because I don't know."

"That isn't going to suit me." Elijah grabbed his heart, this time with more force.

Julian began to shout out once more as the pain was the most excruciating feeling he's ever had.

"Enough, brother." Klaus unexpectedly appeared behind the group. Everyone turned around to face him. Elijah removed his hand from Julian's chest. Caroline noticed the look on Klaus's face, the 'I've got the upper hand' look.

"While you all have been toying around with this pointless traveler, I've gone out and found my own candidate to question. He and some of his companions were chanting near the border. He practically gave himself up to be killed in doing so. It's a shame what they're doing to the locals."

Klaus led out his hand and behind him a male vampire came forwarded with a man struggling in-between his embrace. The vampire threw the traveler on the ground in the middle of the group. The traveler looked around with hasty eyes, he was surrounded.

The traveler backed himself up against the rock wall as the others monitored above him. His hands were tied together and a cloth tightly wrapped around his mouth, suppressing him from chanting any spell.

"Now we're talking." Damon spoke and stepped forward. "See, we all already know that Markos and your passenger comrades are planning some big, flashy spell to undo some super boring ancient witch curse. And where that sucks for us, it just happens to undo all witch magic i.e. kill me and everyone you see here. Besides the quarterback."

Caroline decided to step forward, "If you know where Markos took Stefan and Elena, you need to tell us."

Klaus silently praised to her boldness. Even livid and upset she was still fascinating. He decided to let Damon deal with him in his way, for now.

"Yep." Damon grabbed a wooden stake off the ground. How convenient. He walked toward the traveler and leaned in close to his face, "Sorry, you're gonna have to speak up."

The traveler remained silent, starring adversely at Damon.

"Mmmm nope, nope. Didn't catch that either." Damon raised his hand with the stake and stabbed it into the traveler's thigh.

Caroline clenched her eyes tight as he did and turned her head away once more.

Damon kept the stake in place. After much torment and screeching from the traveler, he began to mumble into the cloth.

"I think he's trying to say something." Damon hummed and removed the cloth from his mouth. "Come here, sweetypie."

The traveler's expression was blank as he spoke, "It doesn't matter where Markos is. Nothing any of you do can stop him now."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it, mate." Klaus stepped in now, electing himself to take over. "Or are you forgetting that I'm the most powerful creature to walk the Earth?"

"He's taken them out of the city." The traveler concluded, drawing his attention to Klaus.

"Which means the spell is lifted." Elijah declared, with a theory coming to his mind, "Was Markos behind the bombing at the Bayou as well?"

The traveler laughed. "It was all too easy for Markos to capture the doppelgangers."

Elijah firmly clenched his fist, abstaining from lunging forward at the traveler.

"Where is he?" Elijah pressed, now wiping Tyler's blood off his hand with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket.

The traveler, who couldn't be compelled, persisted on being silent once again. This time shutting up for good.

"To hell with this." Instantly, Klaus lunged and snapped the traveler's neck. The dead body dropped to the dirt ground.

"Niklaus, why would you kill our only lead?" His brother questioned rather troubled. "This spell could be fatal to us as well."

"The fool wasn't going to say anything else we didn't already know. You were just going to secure him up next to the other. I don't desire hoarding them down here." Klaus turned around on his heel and began to retreat back up to the courtyard.

"Watch over the hybrid for now." Elijah instructed Jeremy and Matt. "Come find me if anything unusual happens."

Everyone else began to leave the undercroft so Caroline followed, looking back one last time at Julian who was still in control of Tyler's body.

As she re-entered the courtyard, Caroline walked forward to join Bonnie, Damon, and Enzo who were gathered around a large table set up in the middle. Elijah had just ordered that the male vampire from before to check the boundary spell.

"Caroline, will you please go search if my conceited brother is around? We must begin to fabricate a strategy if we are to find Stefan and Elena."

"Why does it have to be me?" She questioned.

"Because he listens to you. In the meantime, Bonnie will be explaining more traveler and the other side details to us." He looked to Bonnie who nodded.

"Ugh, fine." She turned around and headed up to his floor. Geez, today went fast. It was already dark outside.

She surprisingly found Klaus standing over his desk with an older book open beneath him. So old and scrappy, in fact, it reminded Caroline of Bonnie's spell book.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as she wandered over by him.

"Not now, love." He spoke without giving her a look. His eyes were quickly pacing the pages as he flipped through them. What he was scanning for stayed unknown.

Caroline decided to cut to the chase, "They sent me up here to get you. Elijah would like you down there with the rest of them." She stopped walking until she was standing three feet away from the desk. He lingered on the other side.

"I'm sure he does." Klaus spoke in an unflattered tone.

"Look," She began more seriously, her tone rising "You can't just keep cutting us out and going off on your own. If we want to figure things out, we have to do them together. Now, let's go back out there by the others and get to work."

He stopped tossing through the pages and examined up at her. "I can't just do that, sweetheart."

"Seriously? And why not? Gosh, you're still the same and back off as soon as you…" She couldn't speak anymore for his lips were upon hers. They were forceful and demanding, wanting her in the worst way imaginable.

Her eyes were wide with shock.

_Oh God_, she thought and kissed him right back, closing her eyes.

Within seconds, he lifted her up, pinning her tightly against the wall behind them as her legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth was still hard on hers, his body pressing up against her. She could fill his hard erection pushing against her core through his jeans.

Her hands found their way to the back of his head and began to knot themselves in his curls, tugging very eagerly.

He moaned and broke contact with her mouth, beginning his enticing trail of hot kisses and grazes down her neck. Caroline bit her lip and cocked her head to the side to allow him further access to her exposed neck. Oh how she wanted this.

Klaus's hands made quick work of removing Caroline's pink top and allowed the assaulted pieces to drop to the floor. He'll pay for that later, she wickedly thought.

He then pulled her through his suite with speed until they found themselves back on his bed.

She reached up to remove his shirt and tossed it across the room.

"Now, where were we?" He snickered down at her.

He was leaning above her and had restrained her hands against the sheets. He captured her lips once again, more rough than the first. His hips rocked against hers, the friction sent shivers throughout her body.

Klaus then let go of her wrists. His hands delicately trailed down her body, over her curves and coming to a stop at her hips. He unbuttoned and swiftly rid her of her jeans, pitching them to the floor. She was indeed a sight to see. She lay beautifully beneath him in nothing but her black and purple lace bra and black panties.

With his lips still hard on hers, his hands lifted her back up to unclip her bra which soon joined her jeans somewhere else in the dark room. His palms then found her breast and began cupping them, teasing in an unruly way. She moaned into his mouth which only turned him on more.

Caroline needed him at that moment. She reached for his jeans and undid the belt and button and began to wriggle them down his waist along with his boxers. He assisted and threw them off the bed.

"Let's get rid of these." Klaus tugged at her panties. However, without warning, his hand shifted down to her sensitive spot and found their way in between her panties, his thumb brushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves. In response, she arched her back to meet his undying touch, moaning with every move he made.

He then slide a finger inside her, feeling how wet she was. She loudly gasped. The torment was too much for her and Klaus could sense it. Another finger slide in and he began to tease her further with each thrust, driving her higher and higher. He wanted her to beg for it.

"Please, Klaus." She finally whimpered.

He smirked and removed his fingers and glided her underwear all the way down and off her feet. He was back over her in a moment and crashed inside her the next. He moaned as he felt the tightness around him. She was so wet and ready for him. She cried out.

"Oh, Caroline." He growled as he refrained himself from biting into her neck. And he desperately wanted to. His hips grinded back and forth into hers and she in return wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the sensual connection they were sharing.

Her lips found his as she could feel herself climbing closer and closer to the edge. She was quickly unraveling beneath him, he could feel her walls tighten more around him. In response, he quickened the pace.

Caroline moaned out louder this time, arching her back even higher to meet his harder thrusts.

"Klaus." His named escaped from her lips as she lost it and spiraled out of control, finally falling over the edge.

Hearing his name called out in such a way caused him to lose control and he emptied himself into her, reaching his climax and unable to offer anything more.

Both were breathless, panting as their warm breaths collided in each other's faces. Klaus's body then fell next to hers as he pulled himself out of her, breaking their precious contact.

She curled up close to him and rested her head on his chest. He extended an arm and wrapped it around her body, pulling her closer to him.

After what seemed like an hour, she finally whispered softly into his ear. "That was amazing."

* * *

**A/N: I thought you all deserved it. **

**What do you think? Stupid direction? Love it? Hate it?**

**Follow me on tumbler: winterfoxx5**


	8. Chapter 8: Treacherous

**A/N: I'M BACK! Well...it's been waaaayyayyyy too long. Anyone still there lol? I dedicated myself to write another chapter in thanks to The Originals premiere that I did _not_ watch or plan to anytime soon. I hear Kol is back which I guess is cool but he's not Nate! Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Treacherous**

**This slope is treacherous**  
**This path is reckless**  
**This slope is treacherous**  
**And I, I, I like it**

* * *

Once realizing what she had just done, Caroline broke out of her erogenous daze. She fidgeted out of Klaus's alleviating hold and leapt off the bed to quickly search the floor for her castoff clothing.

Klaus sat up on his forearms. Watching her tussle about the dark room was outrageously entertaining.

"Can't believe what we…what _I_ just did." Caroline muttered under her breath as she ineptly redressed herself.

"Me either, sweetheart. Your friends are God knows where and look at us. Granted, it wouldn't be the first time." She coldly glowered back at him. She could see his devilish smirk running across his face from the city lights that shone through the windows.

If he wasn't stronger, faster, and of course the original hybrid, she undoubtedly would have killed him.

Caroline huffed as she threw on the rest of her clothes with her vampire speed. She dug for a sweatshirt in her new clothes pile seeing as her shirt was laying on the floor in the other room in shreds.

"I'll be outside, where everyone else is expecting you." She made her way to the front door and let herself out without any further words to Klaus. She began to feel extremely peeved with herself now deriving down from her high she experienced only moments ago.

She swiftly patted and smoothed her hair back down so nothing would appear too obvious. She glanced down below and it appeared that the others were still conversing about the travelers and the other side. She began descending down the stairs.

The night was chiller than the previous. Although the cold did not affect Caroline as it used to, she was glad she went with the sweatshirt.

Once she made it to the bottom of the steps, Elijah surveyed over to her, frustration filling his face when he saw that she was unaccompanied.

"I take it my brother is refusing to be of assistance?" He callously asked.

"Bingo." Caroline uttered. Her face began to flush hoping that they did not know what she and Klaus had just done. How long had it been? Surely not as long as she believed. To be safe, she avoided Elijah's raking eyes.

She joined the circle next to Bonnie and furtively skimmed their expressions. She caught Damon slightly grinning at her.

"You look quite steamed, Blondie. Did you let him have it?" Damon slyly asked.

The warmth in her cheeks began rising. "If you mean by lecturing and criticizing in a complete control freak way, then yes."

"Well what else would I mean?" He smirked.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him, "Haha you're so funny." Hopefully she was able to play that off which seemed to work as Damon sighed and peered back to Elijah. She perceived that Damon's typical self was not fully intact after what happened to his brother and Elena.

"Caroline, we were just made aware that the boundary spell is indeed lifted." Elijah announced looking on to her, seemingly shaken off his irritation with Klaus.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!"

"Without their known location, it could be nearly impossible to find them." Elijah began, "But we do know however, that they will remain close. At least within the state, that is."

"That's hardly helpful." Caroline exhaled.

Everyone in the circle looked up in the courtyard as they heard noises from above. Caroline was astonished to see Klaus leaning over the railing observing down at them. He had the old dusty book that he had been going through before in his hands.

"Please continue, brother." Klaus taunted as he began to stroll down the steps.

"Have you resolved to finally be of use and abet us?" Elijah questioned. "This matter regrettably does concern you as well."

"I'm offended that you're under the impression that I would forsake you in a time as such. Has it absconded your mind that I'm the one who found one of the little clowns from the traveling circus who in turn gave us viable information?"

"I believe you mean the one you killed before anything else could have been discussed." Elijah clarified and shook his head.

"Well, one less clown we have to hunt down. Besides, I have found supplementary information that may be of further service."

Elijah's expression changed to that of interest as he watched his brother ascend down the stairs.

Caroline could feel her heart begin to quicken its tempo as he drew nearer to them. She turned away from him and looked down at the table to hide her blushed face.

"Is that one of mothers?" Elijah asked as he inspected the book clutched in Klaus's hands.

"Indeed it is." Klaus walked up besides Elijah and placed the bulky book down on the table in front of the others with a loud thud. He opened it to a marked page and gestured to Elijah. Elijah immediately began to read the contents within.

"How is some old filthy book going to help us find my girl and my brother?" Damon asked, his tone becoming impatient.

"Reading can be useful, Damon." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus eyed them humorously and focused his attention back to Elijah who was quickly skimming the pages.

Elijah was finally done and straightened back up.

Damon had waited long enough, "Well? Someone want to cue the rest of us in?"

Elijah sighed, "It's not much but something that may help."

"The travelers require blood. Doppelganger blood, and quite a lot of it too for their impulsive ritual. Brings back memories, I must say." Klaus smirked, moving away from the table. He became serious once again, "Our mother had a run in with a traveler awhile back. Of course she killed them, but before then they passed along some information. She was kind enough to write a few of their words down."

"And those would be?" Damon edgily asked.

"For one, the travelers crave a place of settlement." Elijah spoke. "And once they break this _curse _placed on them, all witch magic comes undone and they'll finally have a home. Yet, look who's here." He turned to face his brother, "None other than two of the original vampires. Now that's certainly killing two birds with one stone."

"I.e. killing yourself and your brother including the entire bloodlines should their plan fail to reach further out." Enzo spoke, recollecting one of Damon's stories.

"Glad to see someone is catching on." Elijah sounded impressed.

"We'll be damned before we let some travelers take over our home." Klaus added, eyeing Elijah who nodded in agreement.

Caroline decided to look back up and get some understanding, "So let me get this straight. The travelers wanted us here so that they would be able to trap both of you as well?"

Klaus perked up to her insightfulness, "It would appear so, love."

She observed him momentarily before looking over to Bonnie who began speaking.

"You're leaving out a great detail." She softly spoke, "If either Elena or Stefan dies, the ritual would be ruined for them. That's why they have them hiding away. I can almost guarantee the witches around here will want to interfere."

"Whoa, whoa!" Damon shrieked at Bonnie, "You can't just go throwing that to them." He raised his hand at both Elijah and Klaus, "If that means they survive, you better believe they would not pass up that opportunity."

"Damon I give you my word, no harm will come to Elena or Stefan should we find them in time." Elijah assured him.

Damon's fingers anxiously drummed atop of the table as he pursed his lips, seeing he had no other options, "So, what's the plan?"

"First and foremost, find Stefan and Elena." Elijah obviously stated. "However, I believe that we are going to need all the help we can get."

"There were a brother and sister, Liv and Luke, who I think may be able to help us." Bonnie added, "I'll see if they are willing to help, although I highly doubt it."

"We'll take anything at the moment. Once they have acquired enough blood, they will start the spell."

Everyone decided that it was going to take the travelers more than a few hours to get their plan going, a couple days at least. Therefore the group split up and went to inspect the quarter of anything suspicious. Elijah went off on his own to meet up with whoever he thinks may help. Enzo and Damon went off together in search of more travelers. Bonnie remained at the estate with Matt and Jeremy trying to get a hold of Liv or Luke. Leaving Caroline with Klaus.

Caroline still couldn't find the nerve to look at him even after the others had split off into the night and in different directions. She also couldn't believe they were left alone together.

The pair paced down the brightly lit streets of the French Quarter in silence for some time. As much as she did not want to break the silence, the uneasiness hanging in the air was becoming too overwhelming for Caroline.

"Soo, where did you run off to earlier today?" She finally asked.

Klaus let out slight breath, the troubled memories of Kieran racing back to him. "A friend needed some help so I merely offered my enduring support."

"A friend…you mean that girl from before?" Caroline questioned, taking minor notice to his discontented tone.

"Yes." Was all he provided to her.

Caroline stopped walking. "Something wrong?" She asked. She wanted to discuss what happened before between them at his place, but at the same time the phasing was not appropriate at the moment. She put it on the back burner for later.

Klaus stopped as well and ran a hand through his hair before looking to her.

He answered rather icily, "If you haven't notice, my life as well as my brother's lies in the balance. It seems we cannot escape the grasp Mystic Falls has on us."

Caroline became offended, "Excuse me, but none of us asked for you to show up in the first place. We also didn't ask to be a part of the mess here. _All_ our lives are at stake, just so you know."

Caroline blinked and reevaluated what he just said. 'The grasp Mystic Falls has on us'.

"Are you blaming us for the travelers?" She asked without giving him time to reply to her earlier statement.

"Of course not, love."

She couldn't tell if he was being honest or not. "Well, am I here because of the travelers?" She asked, irritably crossing her arms.

Klaus was hesitant at first. He regarded ahead of them and began walking. "I'm not entirely sure yet."

Caroline scoffed and caught up with him. "Well I think it would make total sense."

"And why's that?" He asked, turning to face her. His expression lightening up.

"You know," Her voice timidly trailed off, "How things used to be back in Mystic Falls between us. Plus, you said it yourself. About me being exploited against you. Is that…true?" She questioned.

A faint smile touched Klaus's lips, "Caroline, if there's one person in the world who I could not hurt, it would be you. We've already had this happenstance back in Mystic Falls…"

Caroline recalled the night he attacked her. Although out of impulse to get even with Tyler, Klaus hastily regretted it as Caroline was only moments away from death. In the end, he saved her to prove that it would not or could ever happen again.

"How would the travelers even know about us?" Caroline quietly asked, more to herself than Klaus. Then again, why did Silas appear to her as Klaus one time in the woods? Silas knew about them of all the travelers, he could read minds. Perhaps there was some physic link going on.

Klaus's thoughts mirrored Caroline's. He remembered every grueling detail of when Silas appeared to him as Caroline and had him literally on his knees. He felt like a pathetic halfwit for allowing Silas to walk all over him. Klaus had wished over and over that he did not have to leave Mystic Falls, and instead finish Silas off himself.

"It appears they know more than we think." Klaus stated their unvoiced thoughts.

Both continued their walk, eventually coming to the boarder of the French Quarter.

Desiring reassurance, Caroline reached a hand out to where she knew the boundary spell had previously been positioned and felt relieved to feel nothing but air touch her fingertips. As if triumphant, she grinned and walked forward.

"What do you suppose the odds are of any of these people being travelers?" Caroline quietly asked Klaus as they passed by a group of people.

"Want to find out?" Klaus questioned, eyeing her mischievously.

"Well it's not like you can compel them." Caroline huffed. She threw her hands up in frustration, "Ugh, we've been looking for how long and haven't come across anything!"

Klaus held up a hand for her to slow down, "You just need to know where to look, love." He eyed her and nodded his head to the left, waiting for Caroline to look.

Caroline considered past him and perceived a few individuals gathered collectively quite a few blocks away who were standing motionless. They unquestionably stood out from the rest of the raucous people around them.

"Do you think…?" She gently asked, keeping her monitoring eyes on the peculiar individuals.

However, as quick as a blink of an eye, Klaus had pinned her against the nearby building. He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She choked out, pushing off his body. She also couldn't help that her face instantly reddened from the sudden intimacy.

He leaned in and teasingly seized her earlobe with his teeth, just careful not to bite, and whispered, "Act natural love, we're being watched."

Caroline's body froze as her eyes carefully searched over his shoulder for any unusualness. She looked to the individuals who she was previously watching before, but they haven't moved. She failed to see any threat. There were people walking all around them like nothing was wrong.

"From who exactly?" She sharply questioned, bringing her face to his.

Klaus brought his forehead to touch hers and spoke down at her, "It's of no importance." He murmured and brushed the hair out of her face behind her ears with his free hand. "I'm going to leave you in a moment to take care of it."

Caroline couldn't deny that her body was going crazy for him again. She swallowed and stared into his eyes as he continued to speak.

"Now, when I give the word, you're going to make way for the alley off to your left." He instructed, his dark eyes reflecting his command.

"No. I can handle myself just fine!" She whispered loudly. "Now tell me what's going on."

Klaus gently put his finger to her lips to shush her while he leaned closer in. "There's a pair of travelers at the end of this block behind us. Don't look." He hastily added, keeping his eyes fixed upon hers. "If your theory about them bringing you here is correct, then this doesn't appear suspicious. We have the advantage right now."

"How can you be sure they're travelers...and you actually believe that?" She arched her eyebrow.

Caroline was also astonished. He was trusting her theory and testing it all at the same time? It wasn't like Klaus to be confiding sincerely into someone else's assumption over his own safety.

"You're going to have to trust me." He uttered, his warm breath crashing into her face.

Caroline sneered. Trusting Klaus? She theorized, he was trusting her after all.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked, looking away from him and in the opposite direction of the approaching threat.

"We don't want them alerting the others, unmistakably. That leaves us with one action."

"So what if they know? We need to find Stefan and Elena." She ridiculed.

Klaus smirked as he moved in to kiss her jaw and then moved down her neck. Caroline felt shivers run down her spine while her body began to tremble beneath him. She wanted to stop him, yet her mind forbid her from doing so. He then ended his searing caresses and spoke.

"If you've been paying attention, love, then you'd know they are more powerful when they're together. Let them join up and we won't stand a chance." He hissed, his fangs were dying to come forth and draw blood from her neck.

He reluctantly lifted his head back up, and observed her eyes for assurance that she understood. Like a wolf perceiving the breeze, his head beckoned to the side and tilted up. Caroline could then hear that the travelers behind them had begun to move.

"There are only two, and they have been watching us for some time." His firm grasp around her waist began to lessen and their bodies were inching further apart.

Despite him wanting to keep her out of harm's way, Klaus knew her stubborn demeanor would protest until her last breath. This was her friends they were talking about, and he's never seen anyone as loyal to their friends as Caroline. He included her in his last minute plan.

"Markos will not let anyone interfere with his plan. I, myself, can relate." Klaus quickly expressed. "We can stop them."

"I don't know if I could...There's innocent people in those bodies." Caroline's words faded, hoping Klaus would catch her meaning. She also clearly knew he did not care if they were innocent or not.

"You don't have to do anything of the sort, love." He whispered into her ear again and continued to instruct her of what to do.

She nodded once he finished. Although this method was at the bottom of her list for getting answers, she agreed. Whatever to help Stefan and Elena.

Klaus looked around them for any bystanders. Once the street around them emptied, Klaus gave the signal.

Caroline appeared behind one of the travelers, covered his mouth and pulled him into an alley that was dark enough to hide them from any speculating eyes. Judging from the man's eyes, he was alarmed about this unexpected attack. Klaus grabbed the other and did the same.

Caroline kept a strong grasp on the traveler who struggled and tried to break free from her. She then watched on as Klaus pinned the other against the wall, his hand clutched tightly around their throat.

"You utter one incantation and I'll rip out your tongue. Now, I'm going to ask you only once, where is Markos keeping the bloody doppelgangers?" Klaus hissed at the traveler, who was a woman Caroline now noticed.

The woman, who was obviously terrified, tugged and yanked at his hand around her neck but it was no use against his strength. The man in Caroline's clutch began to open his mouth on her hands, a futile attempt to bite her. She quickly readjusted her grasp. Now he won't be able to open his jaw.

Klaus's grip was tight enough on the woman that the pain was agonizing, yet she would still be able to reply with only a hoarse whisper.

"I d-don't know." She sniveled.

"Wrong answer, love." His incensed expression suddenly changed to that of pleasure with a thrilled grin spreading across his lips.

The woman's eyes widened with horror as Klaus's own eyes began to darken and change to that of a dusky yellow. He opened his mouth to reveal his piercing fangs as he lunged for her throat.

Caroline should have been able to predict what he was about to do, but at the same time she wish she couldn't see it. For a moment, Caroline appeared as horrified as the woman who Klaus had just sunk his teeth into. Also, the smell of blood struck Caroline like a brick wall. She hadn't had a _drink_ since the other day.

_Keep it together, keep it together,_ she repeated to herself.

Klaus bit more viciously into her neck and drained her blood until she could no longer stand on her own two feet. Her hands then fell limply at her sides as her fidgeting against him ceased. Klaus liberated his hold from the woman and she dropped to the ground with a thud. Her eyes remained open, gazing off at the unknown that was death.

Caroline could feel the man in her hold try to leap to the dead woman on the ground, but his efforts were fruitless against her hold. Caroline couldn't help but feel remorse for the man.

Klaus cocked his head to the side and turned around to face the remaining traveler. Blood seeped from his mouth, down his chin and continued trailing down his neck. He licked his lips and his earlier grin returned to his face, exposing his bloodied teeth.

"Let's hope things go better for you." Klaus spoke in a low voice, eyeing the man.

The man tried backing away this time but was only met with the alley wall.

Klaus's yellow eyes examined Caroline whose own eyes were wide with alarm and panic as she took in his appearance. Klaus's eyes then returned to normal and he nodded for her to let go of the man.

Her shaking hands were hesitant at first, all the while locking eyes with Klaus, but her fingers slowly released him. The man dropped to the ground. She backed away from them and crossed her arms over her chest, remaining silent as a mouse. This is for Elena and Stefan, she declared to herself.

Klaus knelt down next to the man, but looked down the alley instead of at him. "Now, to be fair, I'll offer you the same selections to you that your companion had. You tell me where Markos is or…you die." Klaus smirked. "Take your pick."

"We don't know where he is! He made us stay and watch over…" The man's quivering voice halted, as if he was bound to say no more.

Klaus's head turned to face the man suddenly, "Watch over what exactly?"

The man exhaled loudly, already knowing his fate. "Our bodies."

"And where would they be?" Klaus questioned, tilting his head.

"In the sewers just up the street. I'm sure you already noticed the others there."

The phone in Caroline's pocket began to vibrate. Her trembling hands reached in and pulled it out to see that Damon was the one calling. In her whole life, she never thought she would be relieved to get a call from Damon. He was her rescue to get away from what she knew Klaus was about to do. She stepped away from the traveler and Klaus to answer.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah?"

"Tell me you and Klaus found something by now. Enzo and I got squat." He pressed.

She walked further away from Klaus and out onto the sidewalk, back to where civilization was. "We have a traveler, he just told us where they're storing their own bodies."

"Great news, Blondie. Tell us where you are and we'll head over there."

"I'll send you the location through maps because I have no idea where we are." She hung up and sent him the text with her attached location. Phones were miracles.

She regrettably walked back into the alley to find Klaus wiping his face and hand with the now dead traveler's jacket. Beside the traveler lay a bloody immovable heart.

"Seriously?" Caroline winched from the sight. "He told you where the bodies were."

Klaus threw the jacket to the ground, yet the blood still stained his hand. He walked over to Caroline. "Yes, but he never told me where Markos was."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus dug into his own jacket's pocket and brought out his cell. He quickly typed up a text to someone and replaced it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

"Clean up duty. Now, let's go find that cellar." He walked past her and out into the bright streets.

* * *

**A/N: I should have finished this whole shitty traveler arc when season 5 ended but I sort of lost inspiration. Not that this is going to end quickly, but any ideas in what direction the rest of the story should go? **

**BTW check out my other new Klaroline fic _The Flame's Darkness_! It's what really got me writing this story again. It's about Caroline who is ahead of homicide in Chicago with Klaus being an FBI agent helping out on a case. I've been having a lot of fun with it so go take a look! Now!**

**Watch for me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


	9. Chapter 9: Pushing Me Away

**A/N: I have risen from the dead. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Pushing Me Away**

**Every last word, every single thing you say**  
**Pushin' me away**  
**You try to stop me now but it's already to late**  
**Pushin' me away**  
**If you really don't care then say it to my face**  
**Pushin' me away**

* * *

"Don't sweat it. Enzo and I got this covered." Damon modestly announced to Caroline and Klaus as he cracked his knuckles in the air.

"Please, have at it." Klaus waved his hand in dismissal as he reached for his phone once again in his pocket, turning his interest away from the others.

Damon and Enzo silently disappeared into the crowded streets to approach the travelers who were standing watch near the sewer's entrance.

Klaus brought his phone up to his ear.

Caroline stayed close to his side, never letting her guard down. Who knows if and when they could be confronted. As far as she was concerned, anyone around them could be a traveler. She was still wrapping her mind around the notion of how Klaus spotted the two stalking behind them from before.

Unlike her, Klaus seemed remarkably laid back and without a care in the world, despite his life being in grave danger from the travelers. Caroline admired him for it, yet she supposed that came with hundreds of years with experience from his enemies or being on the run from his father.

She broke out of thought and listened to the end of Klaus's conversation he was having with Elijah.

"They searched the entire Quarter?" Klaus asked.

"And you're certain we can trust them?"

"Well have them spread out then! We cannot leave any inch of this bloody town unturned." Klaus hissed into the phone and hung up.

Caroline watched as he furiously threw his phone back in his pocket and began pacing in the direction towards the cellar, wholly expecting Damon and Enzo to have finished their work by now.

Caroline kept up with his pace and staggered slightly closer to him than she would on any other given day. Granted she just slept with the man, but this was not the reason for the nearness she felt herself furnishing into. If anyone knew how to watch their back and be in an endless state of paranoia, it was Klaus. For that, she felt safer the closer she was.

"So, I take it no one is having any luck?" She quietly questioned once they were off the street.

Klaus eyed her briefly before reverting his firm gaze forward. "Not as much as we have here, if you could entitle it _luck_."

She ignored the annoyance so clearly evident in his voice. They made it to the cellar where Damon and Enzo were surprisingly waiting. The travelers who were previously standing watch were nowhere to be seen.

"Markos could be here for all we know." Damon all but whispered once he was face to face with Caroline and Klaus.

Klaus looked around the entrance and shook his head with a smirk on his lips, "Given the lack of guards and the obvious proximity to civilization," He then pointed back toward the eventful street, "I'd say he's lone gone and doesn't give a damn about those bodies."

"Okay Debbie Downer, but that doesn't mean he won't come back looking for them later on," Damon countered, trying to sound confident.

Enzo rolled his eyes and broke the locked chains around the gates with his hand, "Com'on ladies, we don't have all night."

The three men plus Caroline entered into the dark tunnel that led to a staircase venturing beneath the streets. Their footsteps echoed with every stride and after walking for what seemed like forever, the four finally found what they were after.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Damon grinned, while clasping his hands together.

"This is just creepy." Caroline glanced around at all the empty bodies lying in various positions on the wet ground.

"This is pointless." Klaus uttered under his breath and began to retreat in the direction they came from.

Caroline threw her hands up, was he being serious right now? This is the only lead on Stefan and Elena and he's acting like spoiled kid not getting what they want. Sure, it's not Markos but it's the best they have at the moment.

Caroline left Damon and Enzo to muse over what to do with the bodies to catch up with Klaus.

"You really think this isn't going to help?" She demanded quietly from behind him once they had walked a distance away from Damon and Enzo.

"It's not going to stop Markos from performing his spell either way, love." Klaus spoke without turning around, letting his words echo rashly throughout the tunnel.

"This could be good," Caroline shot back, trying to sound rather cheery against his composed tone. "We could use this as leverage or something against him. Why hide them if they're useless?"

Caroline was hoping that Klaus would at least acknowledge that thought. Yet, every sensible and realistic concept dashed through his mind. If Markos truly valued those bodies, why part with them? The bodies made little sense to Klaus rendering him to believe that they are merely disposable vessels if required.

Klaus kept his unwavering pace until he was out of the cellar and back onto the deafening yet bright streets of New Orleans.

Caroline was hard on his heels and still awaited him to respond to her previous question. She crossed her arms as he turned around to face her.

"Markos isn't here and that's all we need to know. Unless those bodies start talking, we are back to nothing." He sternly explained, stifling his own temper. "I'd wager that he left town with the doppelgangers the first opportunity he had."

Caroline's arms fell limply to her sides. Klaus was right, as much as she didn't want to believe it.

She sighed in defeat, yet refused to hide the venom from her next few words. "Why? Is that what you would do?"

Klaus's nostrils flared momentarily before running a quick hand through his hair, he then eyed her threateningly, "It's what I did, love." He hissed and turned away from her, walking down the street with full intentions on leaving her alone.

Caroline blinked. What had she done? Every time they seemed to be on a suitable track, she had to go and stir things up the way she always did.

She too then turned and began to walk down the street, hoping the way she was traveling lead back to the abattoir.

After walking for some time, her senses finally proved useful as she found herself wondering into the courtyard of the establishment everyone was residing at. Instead of checking up on the others, Caroline headed up the stairs to Elena and Damon's room. She hoped Damon wouldn't mind.

She let herself in and proceeded into one of the unoccupied bedrooms on their floor. Caroline let her body fall on to the soft bed. She rolled on her side and clutched the twin pillow to her chest as she let herself fall asleep.

:-:

Caroline woke the next morning feeling incomplete, like a hole was punched through her body. Then she realized, Stefan and Elena were still missing. She began to feel the tears sting her eyes. She rapidly blinked to force them away.

She stretched but found her body covered in a blanket that she did not remember pulling over herself from the night before. A faint smiled formed on her lips as she heard Damon in the other room speaking on his phone to someone.

Caroline trundled out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around her and walked into the other room where Damon was.

Damon turned his head in her direction when she entered, only to lock eyes for a brief moment before looking back out the window. Caroline could feel the pain from his expression. He continued his conversation with whoever he was speaking with in a low voice that Caroline was not accustomed to.

Something began to stir in her then. Unpleasant memories from the day before, she figured. Yet, this was something else. Something new that was boggling her mind. It wasn't Stefan or Elena. She silently took a seat at the table in the middle of the room, carefully placing her hands on the temples of her head while resting her elbows on the table's surface. Only one thing came to her mind then.

Klaus.

Where had he gone? He had just disappeared. More importantly, what were they to each other if even anything? And why did she always feel the need to push him away?

Caroline couldn't help the guilt that was slowly chipping away at her edges. In fact, her emotions were all over the place. One moment she wanted him, the next she was confused with herself, and finally she just felt angry.

"Hey, Barbie, are you ready to go?" Damon mouthed as he walked past her into another room.

Caroline lifted her head up, coming back to reality. "Go where?"

She heard him sigh.

"Out. Looking. What else?"

Caroline ran her hand through her blonde hair, "Uh, yeah. Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but better than nothing...right? Please review! I'm also open for any ideas :) **


	10. Chapter 10: The Rising Sun

**A/N: Forced myself to finish season 1 of TO and I threw up a few separate times. Just so everyone knows, the whole thing with the moonlight rings, Hayley, werewolves, baby sacrifice, Marcel attacking and all that fun stuff will not be featured in here. Thank you.**

**Chapter 10: The Rising Sun**

**There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun**  
**And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy**  
**And God I know I'm one**

* * *

**\- A few days later -**

"I don't think this is going to go over well with _you know you_." Jeremy mumbled under his breath.

Damon sharply sighed, trailing slowly behind him, "Yep, well, he isn't here. Besides, these guys need a place to crash for a bit. Now, focus and let's get her situated." He instructed.

Matt and Jeremy compliantly carried the lifeless body from both ends with specified directions from Damon through the abattoir's dim cellar.

An expensive, by its designs, vase of pottery was accidentally knocked over and fell to the ground with a noisy crash when the two took a turn too sharp.

Damon stopped, "Ah, great." He knelt down next to the shattered pottery, picking up a piece to examine before throwing it back on the stone floor. "I'm gonna add carry to the list of things you can't do well, but that's ok." He stood back up, observing their work. "You can pay psycho hybrid back with your salary from the grill." He paused. "If you want to work a couple thousand years." He added more raucously.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and start dating Elena again?" Matt ridiculed in an annoyed tone as he and Jeremy continued.

Damon ignored his question and gestured with his hand to where they should put the body, "Just put her on the table."

"What the hell is going on down here?" Caroline asks as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was rather confused with the dozen lifeless bodies scattered all over the place. "Who are all these people?"

Damon turned to face her, "Traveler husks." He said simply with his hands on his hips as if she should be proud of him.

"These are the travelers from the cellar?"

"Yep." He popped the "p" and turned back around to confront Jeremy and Matt now that they had carried in the last of the travelers. "You two, make yourselves useful. Patrol the area around this place. Call me if you see anything weirder than usual."

Caroline followed behind Damon as he walked over to the body they had just carried in, letting Matt and Jeremy pass her by to depart up the steps.

"And what are you planning on doing with all of them?" She asked.

Damon began to meticulously adjust the body of the female traveler to his liking, "Here you go. Oh, yeah. Well, Markos put them in a cellar. I'm hoping he wants them back."

"So you think drawing Markos to this place is the best idea?" Caroline asked, also mentally questioning herself if Elijah was aware of Damon's _genius_ scheme.

Damon turned to face her, his speech elevating, "It's the only idea unless your body-snatched ex-boyfriend in the other room can help us. Don't even get me started on the two idiots who "run this place"." He quoted sarcastically in the air with his fingers.

Caroline let out an irritated chuckle, "Julian is not Tyler. Therefore, he has no reason to help us, so until I figure out a way to get Tyler back, he's just extra baggage."

Damon took small steps towards her, "There's no shame in giving up. I mean, aren't we all a little sick of Tyler?" His classic smirk back.

Caroline crossed her arms, her 'Damon' patience already growing incredibly thin for the day, and it was only in the morning. "You know what? Your whole I'm too cool to care thing is really starting to get old, and don't think for a second that I believe your mood has nothing to do with Elena."

"Spare me the unsolicited relationship advice." He blandly retorted. "We can talk about your mood since Klaus went awol."

Caroline's brows furrowed briefly before she shrugged off his remark.

"Fine." She snapped. "Just keep your torture-touchy hands off of Tyler until I figure something out." She then leaned towards him, just to whisper, "I don't abandon the people that I care about."

She turned and left to walk back up the steps, leaving Damon to ponder over her words in silence. However, she also mused over her words. Of course, she won't abandon Tyler. But he was not the one obscuring her mind with uncertainties.

Things were finally beginning to look up, at least, that was the only way they needed to look at the situation. Stefan and Elena were both alive, for now, but were out in the middle of who knows where. Elijah had dispersed the remaining vampires he had to find their exact location which was still unknown due to Stefan and Elena being unconscious for most of the time being held captive by Markos.

The downside was that Markos had drained enough of their blood to carry on with his spell. Not to mention the other side collapsing, placing Bonnie in grave danger. On that note, Klaus had not been heard from since the one night outside the traveler's cellar. And Caroline felt completely and utterly useless in all of this.

Uncertain of her valuableness, Caroline stopped midway up the steps to turn back down to the cellar, but in the direction to where Tyler, or rather Julian, was chained up. Perhaps, she thought, she could be of help with him. She opened the door and let herself in by him. He was sitting on the floor glaring off at the wall, refusing to acknowledge her presence. The blood from his previous questioning session stuck to his shirt, making it cling to his skin.

She didn't say anything. She watched him with concerned eyes and couldn't help but feel remorseful for him. Tyler had agreed to this, yet he hasn't been present for a few days. What was it like in there? With someone sharing your mind and body?

"Quit hovering. It's weird." Julian finally snapped at her.

Caroline looked away from him for a moment then brought her gaze back on him, "You're, like, permanently inhabiting the former love of my life. Let's debate the levels of weird."

"If he's former, why do you care?"

"Because he's a person whose life you stole without asking. He deserves to be fought for."

"Whatever."

Caroline sighed, forcing herself to ask him what she came down here for in the first place, "So why can't Markos and all the other travelers find someplace else to live?" She sat down in a chair across from him. "First is was Mystic Falls, but now New Orleans? Really?"

Julian thought for a second, "It's nice here." He joked, "I'm sure you masterminds have already figured everything out. Besides, it's not just about breaking the curse that keeps us from being able to settle." His voice raising, "Its revenge against everything the witches stand for, every grimoire, every talisman, every vampire, right down to your daylight rings."

Caroline guardedly fumbled for her ring and began to twist it around her finger.

"The travelers see it all as a perversion of pure magic." He stated, causing Caroline to stop playing with her ring and look back up at him, "Markos wants to destroy that perversion. He wants to restore the balance."

"But that's just wrong." Caroline argued as it was an obvious thing.

Julian lowered his voice, "It's not really wrong when you think about it. If anything, it's kind of right."

"Why does he have to be so violent about it?"

Julian scoffed, "When it comes to getting what he wants, Markos doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

Caroline didn't think Julian could, or would, answer any more of her questions. Letting Tyler back was not an option Julian would allow them to have. She left him then, and exited the cellar. Another idea had come to her mind during their short conversation.

She took a deep breath to help clear her troubled thoughts and walked out into the morning sun where Bonnie and Enzo were sitting at one of the nearest tables in the courtyard. She strode over by them to debate her idea.

"So Julian is trapped inside of Tyler forever or until he dies, so I was thinking what if he does die?" Caroline asked Bonnie optimistically, ramming in to her and Enzo's conversation. "Maybe that's how we do it, that's how we get him out."

"You want to kill Tyler?" Bonnie asked, trying to wrap her mind around Caroline's outlandish question.

"Well, he'll go to the other side, and then when Liv does the spell to help you, Tyler can come back." Caroline stated thoroughly.

Bonnie clutched her forehead with the palm of her hand and looked away from Caroline. Enzo sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together in his lap.

Caroline ignored Bonnie's gesture and went on in a worried voice, "And speaking of, shouldn't you be, like, preparing or talking to Liv or doing anything other than sitting here? And what about you, Enzo?"

"We have everything we need right here, Caroline." Bonnie tediously replied.

"Right, but I think the other side falling apart is slightly more pressing than whatever it is you're doing now."

Bonnie abruptly stood up then, the chair screeching out behind her. Caroline took a step back.

"There is no spell."

Caroline's eyes widened in confusion. She tried to mouth the words to reject what Bonnie had just spoken but she couldn't find them. She was at a loss.

"I made it up." Bonnie added more seriously, "The other side is collapsing and everyone in it, including me, is going away for good. So, no, I don't think you should kill Tyler." She then marched away from them and left the courtyard.

Caroline couldn't believe it. Here, she was trying to find the good in every present situation and now there was no spell to help save Bonnie. No Liv to help her. And no Klaus to be found. She shook her head, why was Klaus coming to mind? He obviously did not care about them. She felt like an idiot for believing that he did.

Caroline looked to Enzo. "Did you know about this?" Her voice all but breaking.

Enzo shrugged his shoulders, "More or less."

"Are you kidding me?" She paced around before him. "Ugh, why is this happening?"

Enzo stood up from his chair and walked over to her, "Easy now, Goldilocks. I will personally see to it that your friend makes it through this, you hear me? We've been chatting all morning trying to come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Caroline questioned. "What sort of plan?"

Enzo sighed, "Something that will help with the other side by getting herself and any others back before it's too late. But we need more time."

"Well, I don't think Markos is going to wait around for us to figure something out!" She shot back. "In fact, we should all be, like, tailing it out of this place. Once he starts the spell, it's practically over for us."

Enzo raised a brow, "Did anyone ever tell you that you can be tremendously fanatical when things get a little ambiguous?" He asked, ignoring her outburst.

Caroline rolled her eyes and was about to come back with some shrewd comment but she sensing someone familiar walk into the courtyard. She turned her head to see Elijah striding in their direction.

"Do you have a moment, Caroline?" Elijah quickly asked as he stopped in front of her, already about to turn around and leave. He gave Enzo a quick nod.

"Umm, yes?"

"Excellent. Please, come with me."

Caroline could detect the insistence and demand laced in his voice as he led them out of the courtyard and onto the city's streets. Enzo went off to find where Bonnie wondered off to.

"What is it?" She finally asked after they had walked about a block away from the compound. Where was Elijah taking her and what did he want? Her current state of mind deemed her to believe she was going crazy and the mysterious invitation was killing her.

"Firstly, this." Elijah answered. He pulled something out of his breast pocket and opened his palm to reveal the object to her.

"The coin?" Caroline reached for the strange coin from his hand and took it in her own. Her fingers brushed along its indecipherable markings and grooves.

"Talisman, actually" He corrected. "But yes, I believe that I have finally come to discover what exactly it may be."

"Which is what?" She anxiously asked. "Aren't these things supposed to bring luck, or something?" Some luck it was doing.

Elijah looked ahead and dug his hands in his suits pockets, "There's an ancient folklore with the belief that some people had the ability to transport about locations while asleep. Obviously, this also required magic of some form. Now, I've scanned through most of my mother's journals and came up short with anything close to relating to such occurrence that you recently experienced. However, I was able to locate a witch who was able to trace that talisman's origins." He eyed her warily.

"Oh, really? I thought the witches here hated you guys." Caroline quipped.

He chuckled, the most she's seen him in the last few days, or ever. "This witch is an old friend from outside the city. Nonetheless, that talisman had been dormant for quite some time until recently."

Caroline remained silent for him to continue.

Elijah looked on ahead again, "As I'm sure you suspected, a witch is behind its activation of brining you here."

"So, what, the witches teleported me here? But why?"

"My brother." Elijah spoke with all the seriousness his voice he could muster.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat at the mere mention of him. She took a small breath to relax herself before Elijah noticed, if he hadn't already. "And how can you be so sure?" She tried with all her might to keep the optimism out of her voice.

"Look at it this way, if you will, Caroline. I'm no fool. I know that you and my brother have your history from Mystic Falls. I know he cares for you. It would make complete and absolute sense to bring someone who he'd never harm into this situation to be used against him if necessary."

How did Elijah know about any of that?

Caroline scoffed, "Yeah, well, I'm sure his own life would trump anyone else's. Including my own." She quickly added, although she wasn't sure if she truly believed that or not. Her mind was a current mess so she left it alone.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that." He replied, his voice lowering.

Caroline noticed that his stance had slightly changed within the last few seconds of walking, "Everything alright?"

His eyes remained locked ahead of them. "Perhaps."

Much like Klaus, Caroline felt a sense of ease wash over her while walking with Elijah. There were advantages in befriending and having the trust of an original vampire. Yet, there were also the setbacks. Elijah had been quite busy these last few days trying to deal with all the different factions within the quarter single handedly.

Caroline and her friends were luckily not thrown into the mess outside of the travelers. All the way from parties to funerals to full out war was the present state within the quarter and its occupants. Elijah established that he would deal with the quarter as long as her friends dealt with the travelers.

Elijah stopped in front of building and walked up the steps.

Caroline looked up at the neon lights within the buildings windows as she passed, disbelief written on her face.

"A bar?"

"It would appear so. The second thing I need you for, if you will." He exhaled, as if he had no choice but to enter this very bar. Caroline couldn't comprehend why they needed to go in but she followed without further questions closely behind.

Elijah held the door open and let her enter first. Caroline's sense of ease began to marginally falter as she viewed on ahead and caught a glimpse as to why Elijah became apprehensive.

She saw, through the mass of people, sitting at a table by himself in the back was Klaus.

"Let me fetch us some drinks. Please, see if you can converse with him. I've all but given up with words as of late." Elijah muttered and strode over to the bar.

Caroline gulped. Was Elijah serious? And how in the hell did he know where Klaus was? Has he known these past few days? What was she even supposed to say to him?

Caroline walked slowly over to the hybrid's table. His back was to her but she could see him stiffen as she drew nearer. She couldn't pin point what exact emotion she was currently feeling. It seemed to be a mixture of anger, confusion, worry, but most of all, she deducted, relief.

She was relived to finally see him and know he was alright.

Without further hesitation, she took the seat next to him. He, however, kept his eyes focused on the half full bottle of bourbon that he clutched in his hands in front of him. Caroline couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for him vanishing on them and for the fact that he was shrouding away in some random bar during the morning hours.

She intended to wait for Elijah to join, but she somehow found herself speaking.

"Where have you been?" She quietly asked with as much concern as possible. She brought her eyes up to closely inspect his face, which was more impassive than usual. He appeared incredibly exhausted which indicated to Caroline that he most likely has not been sleeping. His eyes were cold and lingered only on the bottle. He did not respond to her.

"Klaus." She softly pleaded. She had to restrain her arm from reaching across the table to him, to fight away whatever was going through his mind. Could he really be this down because of her? She refused to believe so.

He finally glanced over to her, dark eyes glowering into hers. Her heart sped up then.

"I've been having these dreams about my dead father." His voice quivering. "But, please, spare me your grief."

"What?"

Caroline blinked. What was he talking about? Dreams?

Klaus brought his eyes back on the bottle in front of him and took a drink.

"I should have warned you, Caroline. Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood this morning." Elijah announced as he took a seat next to Klaus. He placed a tumbler of amber liquid in front of Caroline and kept his in hand. Klaus eyed him viciously.

"Sod off." He cautioned, setting the bottle back down.

To answer her question from before, Elijah had known all this time as to his whereabouts. Perhaps, it was for the best. Caroline picked up the tumbler and swashed it's contents around the glass. She was in no mood to drink.

Out of annoyance, Elijah adjusted his shirt's neck collar and leaned over the table towards Klaus. "Niklaus, as I trust you are aware, the travelers may commence their attack at any given moment. Grieving in this hovel is doing nothing for us." Elijah glanced around the place with revulsion and sat back in his chair.

Klaus shot a look at Caroline who immediately froze in her seat. The look he was giving her made her wish she could take back everything horrible she said to him. The pain in his eyes was enough to choke her. She set the glass back down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will live up to my word." Klaus finally spoke, keeping his eyes on hers. "We will find Markos and put an end to this. But right now, I'm gonna finish this bottle and the next in the hopes of drowning the demon that has chosen to haunt me. Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable freudian timing." Klaus cynically praised while raising the bottle in the air following through with another drink.

Caroline looked over to Elijah who clearly seemed unaware of Klaus's current circumstance with the dreams. Elijah then sat up on the edge of his seat.

"Elaborate." Elijah demanded. "Have you dreamt of our father?"

"Go ahead. Have a good laugh." Klaus taunted callously.

"I can assure you there isn't a piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus, especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too."

Klaus glanced down for a moment to process the news from Elijah, but was having difficulty doing so.

"What?"

"If you are also seeing him…" Elijah unexpectedly glimpsed away from Klaus and to the crowd, as if someone else had caught his attention. Caroline looked out as well, but did not see anyone familiar.

Elijah continued more sternly, "Perhaps our other elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack."

Klaus, too, looked out to the crowd and saw her. The witch Genevieve. Caroline finally found who it was they were both looking at, yet the woman was unacquainted with her.

Something clicked in Caroline's mind then. Both brothers believed that these visions of their father was an intentional attack from someone. However, she knew better. Her recent discussion from Bonnie could back up her theory.

"It's the other side." She quickly expressed, grabbing both brother's attention before more words could be uttered about the red haired woman across the bar. "Bonnie, she said that…" Caroline quickly cut herself off. What were Elijah and Klaus going to do with this new information? Should she tell them?

"What did Bonnie say, Caroline?" Klaus insisted after she paused for too long.

"There is no spell." She practically whispered, giving in. "Everyone on the other side is disappearing. Anyone who dies now...they'll be gone for good, including Bonnie."

Elijah contemplated this and sat back in his chair, "So, you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend his remaining time tormenting us. How delightful."

"Well, on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever. And what a good riddance that will be." Klaus supplemented, although he knew Caroline had others to worry about, particularly Bonnie. He looked over at her to notice she withdrew slightly in her seat.

The fear of losing Bonnie was beginning to tiptoe upon Caroline once again. She couldn't be sitting here, at this table, trying to convince Klaus to come back to them. He evidently was in no state to confront the travelers with his father haunting him. Elijah as well, although he appeared to be less distressed than Klaus was on the matter.

They had to take action or leave this place. Fight or flight, Caroline thought back to her old science and health classes. With their current predicament, she was leaning towards the latter of the two responses.

"We need to get to safety." Caroline announced as she stood up from the table.

"We will not abandon this town." Klaus eyed Elijah who nodded his head in agreement.

Elijah's phone suddenly began to vibrate in his pocket. He stood up and walked away to answer.

"Relax, love." Klaus spoke in a low voice once Elijah was gone.

"Klaus, look, about before-" Caroline began. However, he held up his hand to prevent her from continuing.

"Don't." He ordered.

Caroline bit her lip as she watched him finish the rest of the bottle. She was unsure of what to say to him in fear that she would make matters only worse.

Elijah returned moments after, his usual laidback expression was anxious.

"They found them."

"Stefan and Elena?" Caroline cheerfully asked him.

"Yes, they're just on the other side of the river near the shipping yard. We must move, quickly. Are you going to join us, Niklaus?" Elijah eyed his brother.

Caroline, too, looked to Klaus who then loudly exhaled and stood up from the table. Caroline did not want to admit it, but she was cheerful he got up. Klaus walked passed her, brushing his hand against hers. Caroline felt a certain hope she had been dreaming of the past few days return. The three of them headed for the exit with Klaus leading. Klaus opened the front door and walked down the steps and onto the street.

Elijah was just about to step out, however he stopped in place.

"Elijah?" Caroline questioned in an aggravated voice after she had to stop herself from walking into him. Now was not the time for him to rethink things over.

Klaus turned around to look up at Elijah and Caroline from the street and snickered, "Having cold feet, brother?"

"I can't move." Elijah answered furiously.

Klaus's smirk quickly diminished after realizing what was transpiring before him.

Caroline reached to the door and saw that her own body could not proceed pass the door any further. There was an invisible barrier. She gasped, desperately hoping that was not trapped once more.

"Hello, Klaus." A woman blushingly spoke beside him.

Elijah's nostrils flared as he tried once again to progress forward, to vault at the woman standing beside his brother, but his attempts demonstrated to be ineffective.

"Genevieve." Elijah hissed.

"Nice to see you, Elijah." The corner of her lips curled up wickedly, "So kind of you to follow your brother all the way out here. And I see you brought the distraction as well." She eyed Caroline.

Klaus, on the other hand, was not tumbling for any of her ploys. Not today. He vamped her forcefully up against the building's wall with his hand clutching around her throat.

"Stop this, now." He snarled, his face inches away from hers.

Her blue eyes widened in terror, struggling against his hand that was slowly crushing her neck. "No. Markos and the travelers need to be stopped. If they are not, we will lose all of our magic. Our ancestors will fade away-"

"And you think that I give a damn about your magic or the bloody witches?" Klaus's grip tightened. "I swear, I will hunt every last one of you down!"

Genevieve's raspy voice broke out, "If Markos proceeds, you'll die. Your brother will die. All things supernatural will die. You have to kill only one of the doppelgangers to stop the spell. The travelers brought her here to sidetrack you from them. Don't you see? She's been stopping you this entire time."

Klaus's intense eyes looked up to Caroline for a brief moment before going back to Genevieve.

"The doppelgangers would have been dead the moment they arrived if it wasn't for her." She added.

Caroline's own eyes widened. So the travelers were the ones responsible for her coming here, and not the witches. But never mind that, Klaus could not kill Stefan or Elena! This Genevieve was making a great point, but there has to be another way-

Without warning, Caroline and Elijah both suddenly collapsed to their knees in pain as they felt every single vein in their body begin to explode. Klaus then caught a glimpse of two young witches chanting across the street who were responsible for the spell. He knew that if he went after them, Genevieve would easily stop him.

"Your brother will survive this, but the other vampire will not." Genevieve threatened. "They will kill her."

Klaus looked back to her and cocked his head to the side, his eyes fiercely locked on hers. The desire to rip her head clean off had been crossing his mind.

"I should end you right now." He snarled, tightening his grip.

"But you won't." She stated through her hoarse voice, her eyes now bloodshot. "You know what you must do Klaus. You must survive. Like you always do."

Klaus regarded back up to Elijah and Caroline who were still trapped within the walls of the building, both trembling from the pain circulating through their bodies. The locals within the bar were cut off from the commotion, as the witches cloaked their attack on Caroline and Elijah.

Caroline by now had dropped her hands to the floor as the magic was inching closer and closer to her heart. The pain was unbearable, the worst she's ever felt. She cried out and finally collapsed.

"Klaus, don't. You'll find another way." Caroline pleaded with all of her strength, knowing he could very well hear her. She could not bear it if Elena or Stefan would be killed. She would happily give up her own life for them.

"Niklaus, do not listen to this monster." Elijah crossly beseeched. He was still on his knees, clutching onto the door frame to hold himself up. "She has done nothing but fill your head with lies. Killing Stefan or Elena will not fix this for us."

Caroline clinched her eyes shut as she felt only moments away from the magic reaching her heart. This was it, she thought.

Previous memories from Mystic Falls at the Gilbert home was rushing into Klaus's mind. He could not bear to see Caroline like this.

"Enough." The hybrid spoke steadily, his grasp on Genevieve lessening. He looked back to her then, his expression lightening up. "Take me to them."

He released his hold on her and she clutched a hold of her neck and coughed for air. After she caught her breath, she smiled up at Klaus. The two witches across the street dropped their arms as well, the agony all but disappearing from Caroline and Elijah. Elijah helped Caroline back to her feet. However, the barrier was still in place.

Elijah closed his eyes as his hands turned to fist, "Damn you, Niklaus."

Caroline watched them walk away. She could not believe it. Klaus had left them and was off to kill Elena or Stefan. But what hurt the most, is that he had done everything for her.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Seriously. I would kill to improve my mediocre writing. :)**

**Follow me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


End file.
